


Hearts Awakened

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hinata has his own business, Hinata is successful, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama has a child, Kageyama is married, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kageyama runs into Hinata after losing touch due to a falling out they had.  The two reconnect with their friendship as Hinata helps Kageyama through a difficult time in his life.  Things will never be the same as their friendship strengthens in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 34
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I head into my local bar. Olympic season just wrapped up. We managed to bring home the gold once again. I’m not surprised as this is my 3rd time going. I sit down at the bar raising my hand more than ready for a drink.

“I’ll take the strongest sake you got,” I request. The bartender nods rushing off. At 33 years old I am in a good spot. I’m married, have a 10 year old son, a job I love, and a beautiful home. However, there is still this hole in my heart. I don’t know what it is. I have been trying to figure it out for years. It started when I was 24 and hasn’t gone away. I am presented my sake tossing it back. The burn is much welcomed. I kill time listening to the people around me sound like their lives are going so great. I shouldn’t complain though. Most want what I have. I pay the bartender after 3 rounds of sake guessing I can make my way home. I head out the bar when I hear the last voice I would suspect.

“Kageyama…….” I turn around seeing Hinata Shoyo. Oh my god….. “Man you look great!” Hinata hair is cut a little shorter. A loose fitted tee with some slightly destroyed jeans with red sneakers. He is still lean and slim which I would expect as he was on the Olympic team twice. His 5’8 height suits him well. It also made him standout on the team at the time with him being the shortest player.

“Um thanks……” I reply not knowing what to say. The last time I saw Hinata was the last time he was trying to fight me. Seriously he slapped me in the face before hitting me once more. After that I wasn’t taking anymore of his hits. I didn’t punch him knowing I would do serious damage but I pushed him really good. We got into a scuffle with me not trying to hurt him. I will never forget the defeated look in his eyes as he finally gives up crying. He was full on sobbing to the point he was struggling to breathe. We had a fight because he found out I told management I didn’t think he was up to pare to play this Olympic season. He discovered this because someone I trusted explained my role in him not making the team for a 3rd time. This would have been his last time to be on the team. He felt that I robbed him.

“I’m not mad at you anymore from what happened two years ago,” he replies. I glare at him because he thinks he knows me so well. He doesn’t know shit. “I’m just glad to see you are doing well.”

“Yeah,” I reply. “Um I was about to head home.” Hinata looks taken back. Before our fight we could talk anytime anywhere. 

“Um okay,” he replies blushing. “Tell everyone I said hi. I’ll see you around.” He quickly walks off taking me back to our high school days. He would do that from time to time when we weren’t arguing. God I wish I could have a cigarette. It’s a bad habit I picked up a few years ago. For the sake of my health I try not to smoke. I get into my car starting on my 30-minute commute home. I know my wife will be glad to see me as I have been gone for two months. My phone rings and I answer through my steering wheel.

“Heard you are back in town,” greets Tsukishima. I chuckle.

“Games wrapped up,” I reply. “Shouldn’t be a surprise.” Tsukishima and I became close after Hinata and I fell out. He’s annoying but I appreciate his honesty. He is an amazing listener.

“Shouldn’t you be home by now,” he replies. 

“I’m on my way there now,” I reply. “Why do you care?”

“Your wife misses you,” he replies. “She was talking Tadashi ear off the other day.” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started dating their first year of college. I remember a lot of ladies being really sad he chooses to date a male. Tsukishima is bisexual but the ladies was not feeling the tall 6’3 blonde not being available. They done really well for themselves. Tsukishima works at a museum where he gives tours. It is the one rare museum in the country for dinosaurs. He wasn’t turning that job down for shit. He was worked there for 5 years now. Before he was working at a bank which he happily quit. 

“I stopped for a quick drink,” I explain.

“Seriously,” sighs Tsukishima. “You can drink at home.” He doesn’t get it. My wife isn’t like Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi works as a chef at a local shop in their town. He can work late most days as he is top chef there. He worked his way up. Despite the two having conflicting hours they give each other space. My wife doesn’t know how to do that. She can be rather clingy. 

“Not in peace,” I mutter.

“You know Kageyama,” says Tsukishima. “If you would spend more time with her, she wouldn’t feel so lonely.”

“I do spend time with her,” I defend. I do spend time with my wife but it’s hard. She doesn’t have any hobbies except spending my money, bragging to her college buddies, and raising our son. She doesn’t work and barely cooks. She use to cook but once she had our son that slowed down.

“According to Tadashi you spend time with her but not enough,” he explains. “I’m not trying to be involved in your marriage, but the woman sounds unhappy.” I enjoy being alone. I am still trying to figure out how to fill this hole in my heart. My wife clearly isn’t going to cut it alone. Shouldn’t she make me feel whole? She doesn’t. I can’t tell Tsukishima this. I know he will tell her just like how he told Yamaguchi about Hinata not making the team.

“I’ll take care of things,” I reply. 

“Um hm,” hums Tsukishima. “Kuroo did well this year.” I roll my eyes. I can’t stand Kuroo. He ticks me off. I tried to make a suggestion for him not to return to the team as well as Hinata but they weren’t willing to lose their tall 6’4 strong budding dark hair male. Kuroo is not only good on the court, charming with ladies, but amazing with the media. He is very popular in the magazines of everyone on the team. I think we could have done without him. Find younger, fresher talent. 

“He did okay,” I reply. Again, I am not saying shit for Tsukishima to run his mouth.

“I can tell you are really growing as an assistant coach,” he replies. “It showed in the combos you created this year.”

“Thank you,” I reply. I smile because we had such a huge turnout of young talent this year. I was able to throw our opponents off guard because of this.

“You ran into Hinata tonight?” he asks suddenly. Damn that was quick. Did Hinata really go running his mouth to Yamaguchi this quickly?

“Yeah,” I reply. “What of it?”

“No need to get touchy about it,” says Tsukishima. “He made a post on Facebook saying how he saw you and was glad to know you are in good health. I am surprised. I surely thought he would never talk to you again.”

“I don’t care if he does or not,” I snap. “I don’t want to talk about Hinata.”

“Why are you so mad at him?” inquires Tsukishima. “I never understood your hatred for him.”

“I don’t hate him,” I correct. “Hinata is just different than he was in high school.”

“He is the same,” defends Tsukishima. “He hasn’t changed.”

“Yeah, sure,” I reply. “Anything else? I need to focus on the road ahead of me.”

“Excuses,” says Tsukishima. “I know you have a headset and can easily drive while talking. I will let you go.”

“Thank you,” I replied.

“Before I do, Tadashi is having a dinner in a few weeks,” he replies. Of course he is. “He wants you and Hyuna to come.”

“Hyuna and I will be there,” I reply. “Will I need to have someone babysit my son.”

“He can come,” replies Tsukishima. “Shimizu will be bringing her little girl.”

“Nice,” I reply. “Sounds like a nice little gathering.”

“Don’t sound too excited,” he drones. “Tadashi will be trying out the upcoming fall menu on us.”

“Fall?” I reply. “We are only in July.”

“Never too early in the restaurant business,” says Tsukishima. “He wants to ensure the menu is amazing. You know he likes to add 2-3 new dishes each season.” I give Yamaguchi that. He keeps his restaurant fresh with new dishes all the time. It’s part of the reason I think the restaurant is popular. Most tend to keep the same old, same old. “I will provide you the date as soon as I can.”

“For sure,” I replied. “Thank you. I will talk to you later.”

“Bye,” says Tsukishima. “I’ll tell Tadashi you said hello.” I end the call more than glad. I got 15 minutes left in my drive. I listen to music as my thoughts consume me with what I will be doing the next Olympic games. You can never start too early. I pull into my drive way feeling strange since I haven’t been here in a month. I park next to Hyuna SUV in our 3 car garage. I don’t have 3 cars I just wanted the extra space. I walk into the house disarming the alarm. It is dark as hell. I pull my phone out using it to guide myself upstairs. The first place I stop is my son’s room. I open the door slowly turning the light off on my phone. 

Minhyuk is sleeping soundly. I smile as his brunette hair is spread across the pillow. He got his hair from his mother. I remember it was the first thing I noticed about her. I walk into his room leaning down kissing his forehead. My son makes me sound proud. He is certainly going to get my height as he is tall for his age. He doesn’t seem to be much into sports but is more taken with video games. My gesture seems to wake him.

“Dad!” he exclaims sitting up wrapping his arms around me. I chuckle.

“Hey, you’re suppose to be sleep,” I tell him. He doesn’t let up on the hug. I must admit my son seems to be a very emotional person. 

“I missed you,” he replies. He pulls out of the hug looking very tired.

“We can talk in the morning,” I reply. “I missed you too. I got some things for you and mom while away.”

“Yeah!” he exclaims. Minhyuk likes collecting magnets from different countries. Hyuna on the other likes expensive and raw gifts. “Feels like Christmas!” Now I laugh making my son giggle.

“Go to sleep,” I tell him standing up. “We have breakfast together and then I can give you your gifts.”

“Okay,” he says plopping back down onto the bed smiling. It might be a while before he drifts back off to sleep. He is way too excited now. It’s not like he has school tomorrow. I head out his room closing the door behind me. I continue down to the end of the hall walking into our bedroom. Feels so good to be home. I can smell my wife perfume. I glance at her silhouette in our king bed. It’s hard to make her out with these curtains she has falling around our bed. I hate that shit but she loves it. As a married man you must pick your battles. I let her have this one. I sit my things down before moving to her side of the bed. I pull the curtains back seeing the has her satin hair scarf on. She will probably be sporting beautiful curls in the morning. It’s the only time I see her wear her satin scarf to bed. I lean down kissing her neck.

“Hey lovely,” I whisper. I place my hand on her thigh beginning to rub up and down. God I could seriously use some pussy right now.

“Tobio,” mutters Hyuna. 

“It’s me…..” I groan. I try to kiss her lips, but she turns away.

“Honey, not right now,” she says. Not right now? Is she fucking serious?

“It’s been so long,” I reply lowly. “Don’t you want it?

“Not at the moment,” she mumbles. “I’m tired.” Tired? How? She barely does anything. I try to kiss her again getting a light shove. “Stop it Tobio. We aren’t having sex tonight.” I stand up closing her curtains trying not to be mad but I am. It’s been two months and she doesn’t want to have sex. I need this. I want to feel something. I want to feel something with Hyuna but she is turning me away. 

“I’m going to shower,” I tell her.

“Good,” she states before yawning. “I don’t want you getting into bed dirty.” As if I would. I head into the bathroom ready to relieve all this pent up stress I have. My wife isn’t willing I will have to do it the old fashion way. Man this shit is getting old.


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA

“It was so weird, I’m telling you,” I explain to Kenma. 

“Well he did basically tell the Olympic management to fire you,” he drones. I cross my legs because Kenma has a good point. I will never forget when Yamaguchi revealed why I wasn’t on the team for a 3rd time. I was more than capable of being good. I wouldn’t say Kageyama and I are best friends, but I at least thought we were better than that. “Refill?”

“Fuck yes,” I reply holding up my wine glass. Kenma grabs my glass before heading into his kitchen. He is a little shorter than me at 5’7 and hasn’t changed much. He does talk a lot more than he did when we were in high school. His silence personally never bothered me. 

“You are better than me,” says Yaku leaning back into the sofa. “I would have beat Kageyama’s ass. He use to be your team mate for god sake. It would be different if your skills were ass but they are still top notch.”

“Thank you,” I reply glad to see someone else agrees with me. I got to know most of the Nekoma high players after high school. Kuroo and I got on the team together. I got closer to his old teammates despite us having practice games all the time. Yaku and I are the same height. He is pretty fiery as people take him for being a cute soft little emotional guy. He is the opposite in every way. Well he is cute too but he is for the ladies only. Kenma walks back in handing my glass with fresh cold red dessert wine. 

“I’m surprise you even spoke to him,” says Kenma. I sigh because now I am wondering the same thing.

“I haven’t seen him since that day,” I explain. “That fight…..I guess I was glad to see him. I made peace with what has happened. Besides he created some amazing plays for the games this year. It sucks that I couldn’t be a part of that, but I still wanted to talk about the game with him.”

“You can talk to other people besides him,” states Yaku. He has a point. Maybe deep down I just want things to go back to the way they were. We hear a knock at the door. “I got it Kenma.” Kenma nods sipping from his own glass.

“I understand you really wanted to play this year,” says Kenma. “It’s understandable. I mean you worked your whole life for this.”

“I did!” I snap. I take a deep breath. “Sorry, I was having a moment.” Kenma doesn’t say anything as he just looks at me. Everyone knows how much I love this game. My first goal was to be the shortest guy on the team. My second goal was to be the first guy to play on the team 4 times or play at 40 years old. Which ever came first. 

“Hey guys, the man of the hour has arrived,” says Yaku walking back into the room. I see Kuroo walk into the room grinning hard. 

“I’m back home baby!” he exclaims holding up his gold metal. 

“Hey can I hold it?” asks Yaku. I chuckle in amusement because Yaku didn’t even wait a second. “I mean is it really real gold.”

“Of course, it is stupid,” says Kuroo dropping the metal into Yaku hand. He walks over to Kenma and I. “Give me a hug Kenma! I missed you!” Kenma stands up hugging his best friend. I drink from my glass wishing I was still super close to most of my old teammates. A lot of us moved on from volleyball making our mark in the working world. “I’m assuming everyone else is on the way.”

“Something like that,” mutters Kenma still buried into Kuroo chest. Kurro laughs pulling him turning his attention to me. “

Hey little giant, how are you?” he asks. Everyone on the team called me little giant which I love.

“I’m good,” I reply putting on my best smile. I don’t feel like smiling but god forbid I give any of them a reason to worry. “You played great this season.”

“I always do, what are you talking about,” he sneers. Yaku chuckles walking over giving him his metal back.

“Man I know the ladies are beating down your door,” he states.

“Not really……” he says blushing. I hold in a chuckle. Kuroo doesn’t blush often. “I do have a team magazine shoot scheduled for next week. I know my agent is trying to get some other things for me. I seem to be getting more offers now.”

“It’s like that after being on the team twice,” I point out. Kuroo glances at me allowing me to see the sorrow behind his eyes. Don’t feel sorry for me. I shift my eyes away from him. 

“I heard you had a few job offers,” he states.

“I would not call working for Oikawa a job offer,” I state. “I’m fine with my little business ventures at the moment.” Oikawa owns a volleyball training center. If you want to make it to the Olympics, going through his center will get you noticed. He may have played one season before his injury, but it was a season to remember.

“Do you really enjoy making clothes and selling sneakers?” asks Kuroo.

“Yes, I do,” I reply. “My sneakers are cute but comfy. They also hold up longer than most athletic shoes.”

“Good point,” says Yaku. “Your sneakers are up there with Nike and Addias.” That is a huge compliment.

“I wouldn’t take it that far,” I reply.

“I can get the meal started now that you have arrived,” says Kenma walking into his kitchen. “I’m making Katsudon. It’s best that you eat it when fresh.”

“I appreciate that,” says Kuroo. “You learn to cook more while I was gone?”

“I am,” says Kenma. “I have to eat.” I giggle causing Kuroo to turn his attention back to me.

“How are you really Shoyo?” he asks. Shit, he used my first name. He must really want my attention.

“Well he ran into Kageyama’s ass,” sneers Yaku.

“What!” exclaims Kuroo. “Where?”

“He was coming out a bar,” I explain. “I was being the bigger man and said hi to him. I wanted to talk to him about the combos he created but he was so dismissive.”

“I told Hinata he could ask you about the game,” explains Yaku. Not really, he said I could talk to other people. “I don’t know why he would go back to the person who betrayed him.” There goes that hurt again. What Kageyama did wouldn’t feel like betrayal if I knew the real reason. Him telling me I was no longer good enough was bullshit.

“Yaku is right,” says Kuroo. “I can tell you anything you want to know. Some of our old team members would love to hear from you. The newbies would be too. You are the first guy we had on the team of your kind. Give yourself more credit.” I don’t know what to say as I glance down at my feet. 

“I’m going to help Kenma in the kitchen,” I mutter before walking away swiftly. I feel myself becoming flustered as many emotions build up inside of me. “Kenma can I help with anything?”

“Sure,” he replies. “Can you get the rice going?”

“Of course,” I reply. 

“Rice is in the pantry,” explains Kenma. His rice cooker is already on the counter. I am so thankful because I suck at cooking rice on the stove. I get the rice going as Kenma is frying the pork. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” I reply trying not to frown.

“I know Tetsuro can be so nosy at times,” he explains. “Sorry about that. I do know he was disappointed that you weren’t apart of the team this year.”

“Did he tell you that?” I inquire.

“God no,” replies Kenma. “I figured it out on my own. You know he likes to act like everything is so perfect. I have known him forever. I don’t understand why he continues to try and deceive me.”

“I’m sure he isn’t doing it to be mean to you,” I reply. “He probably just wants to handle things on his own. You know how most men are.” Kenma chuckles.

“Yes I do know how men are,” he replies. “It’s kind of weird because along the way somewhere I feel like my best friend stopped trusting me.” I don’t even know what to say that. It makes me a little sad. I wonder if Kageyama stopped trusting me. I help Kenma with small things to prepare the meal. He did all the work but swears I saved him a lot of time. His Katsudon is incredible. I love how the egg turned out with the meal as well. I got out of there as soon as I could. I know we were suppose to be celebrating Kuroo’s big win but it too much for me to handle emotionally right now.

I arrive to my condo unit fairly quickly with no traffic on the road this time of night. I head up to my floor going inside my unit. I have modest 3 bedroom condo. No need for me to have a big place as I am the only one living here. I toss my keys on the sofa table to the right of my entrance. I head to my room placing my wallet on my dresser. I remove my clothes tossing them on the chaise in the corner of my bedroom. I will put them up tomorrow. I sigh about to get into bed when I hear my doorbell. What the hell? I grab my phone seeing Kuroo is at my door. I grab my silk robe making my way to my front door. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask immediately after opening the door. Kuroo is standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“You didn’t respond to my text messages,” he says. “You left so fast…..I wasn’t done talking.” He looks around. “Are you going to invite me, or do I have to talk from here?” I widen the door allowing him into my home. “It smells good in here.” I keep plug ins through my home. I want it to smell as clean as it looks. I close my door locking it.

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I’m not really in the mood to discuss my run in with Kageyama, me not being on the team. I just can’t right now.” I close my eyes rubbing the tears that want to fall. I worked so hard to move pass this. Why the fuck does everyone keep bringing this shit up. I brought it up to Kenma because Kageyama was different…..

“Are you sure about that?” asks Kuroo. 

“I am,” I reply. “I’m sorry you drove all this way if that was all you wanted.”

“You know it’s not all I wanted,” says Kuroo leaning in kissing me. I groan into the kiss. It’s been a while since I felt the lips of another. Kuroo moans pulling me closer to his body. 

“Ohhh……” I sigh feeling his firm chest. It’s been a while since I had sex. Considering how much my life has changed I don’t have sex much. I tend to pleasure myself alone when the mood strikes.

“I missed you……” mutters Kuroo. I missed him too. I miss the little chats we would have. Playing together on and off the court…. I gasp as Kuroo slides his hand inside my robe grabbing my dick. He begins to stroke slowly. My eyes flutter as the pleasure begins to tingle through my veins. 

“Gahh…..Kuroo…….” I moan. He kisses the side of my neck tenderly.

“Can I pleasure you please?” he whispers. I blink as the lust begins to cloud my mind. I could use this release. Kuroo groans deeply before he presses into my thigh allowing me to feel his arousal. 

“Y-yes……” I choke out finally as his speeds up. “Ha…..ha……” Kuroo releases my cock. Now I feel like I can breathe. I take Kuroo hand leading him into my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

HINATA

“You changed things since I been here last,” he says removing his shirt.

“I needed a change,” I reply looking over my shoulder as I drop my robe. “Did you need to shower?”

“I did so earlier,” says Kuroo now removing his clothes a lot faster. I walk to my night stand grabbing everything we will need. I sit down on my bed before scooting back towards the center. I lay down spreading my legs. “Good. I want to taste you.”

“Mm…..” I hum. Kuroo climbs onto my king bed. No need for me to have such a big bed but in the thrones of pleasure it comes in handy. Kuroo wraps his arms around my hips before licking up my strip of my dick. “Fuck……….” I begin groaning instantly to that pleasure.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” he says smoothly before kissing the inside of my thigh. I wouldn’t call that not doing anything. My cock twitches as he goes back to licking. I whine as he continues to do these little licks. Kuroo finally takes my crown between his lips. I shout at the vast difference I feel. Kuroo always makes me feel amazing. I can tell he enjoys making me feel like this. He never complains about giving oral sex or eating me out when I ask. He does everything I like because he wants to. I hiss fighting not to thrust my hips. He just tightened his mouth. Kuroo groans as he shakes his head from right to left before swallowing me whole. My hand reaches out grabbing his hair. I arch my body fighting the pleasure threatening to overtake me.

“Kuroo…..god…….” I shout. Kuroo allows my cock to fall from his mouth.

“Shoyo……” he moans. I feel dizzy as I sit up enough to look down at him. His cheeks are stained red already. Kuroo releases my hips grabbing the lube. “How long as has it been?”

“Months…….” I admit.

“No one after me?” he questions. Kuroo applies lube to his fingers.

“No one,” I say not feeling ashamed. Kuroo seems to have this fear I am going to find someone else. There is no one else. Hasn’t been in years. He slides two fingers inside of me. I whimper letting him know I like what I am feeling.

“You’re so tight…….” he says slowly as his fingers explore my insides slowly. He kisses the inside of my thigh. “You must not play back here either…….”

“I do….” I moan. “Just not a lot….hahh…..I like the way it feels with you.” Have I had sex with other men? Sure. Can they make me feel like Kuroo? No. I only give into my desires when need be. Otherwise I wait until I can connect to an actual human beings. That person is mostly and always Kuroo. He moans incoherent words before he takes my dick back into his warm mouth. I grab the comforter on the side of me withering in pleasure. “Oh my god…….”I cry. “Ha….ha…..” Kuroo continues to dine on me as if I am his last meal. He slowly slides his fingers in and out. My voice continues to rise as I am approaching my peak. I place my left leg on his shoulder before sitting up on my elbows. My right hand reaches out fisting his hair.

“Gggaahh……” he groans around my dick. He loves when I touch his hair in every way possible but fisting it will bring him closer to a climax. I have no doubt in my mind he is leaking now. I begin to roll my hips.

“Haa….hahh….” I bellow. “That’s it Kuroo…..that’s it…..aahh…..” He stops sucking causes my dick to twitch.

“Can you say my name please……” he begs. I stare at him as he begins to curl his fingers inside of me.

“Tetsuro…..” I whimper.

“Ahhh….yes……yessss…..”Kuroo groans. He takes my dick back into his mouth sucking hard, tight, taking it all.

“Haaa…….” I yelp as my grip on his hair tightens. I thrust deep inside of his mouth now only hearing slurping sounds. He is deep throating the shit out of me. “T-tetsuro……I-I’m going to cum……” He doesn’t say anything but that finger curls perfectly hitting my spot. “Gaaahh…..” I toss my head back my hips rocking as my eyes roll into the back of my head. “I’m cumming…..I’m cumming…..aaahhh…..aaagghhhh……” Kuroo moans passionately as he begins to drink my seeds. “Haa…..haaa……” I cry as my climax washes over me in waves. He slows his head movement as his fingers slow down as well. I slowly open my eyes feeling dazed.

“Fuck,” I pant. “Ugh….haa…..” Kuroo removes his fingers pulling away from me. I close my eyes knowing he is about to give me everything he has to offer. I can hear the condom opening. 

“I waited so long to be inside you again,” he moans. 

“Same,” I admit opening my eyes.

“Really?” he asks. I look at Kuroo surprised he would even ask me that.

“Really,” I confirm as he nuzzles his way between my legs. I spread my legs as Kuroo gets closer to me. He rolls his hips with his tip sliding inside me. “Uugghh…….” Kuroo rolls his hips doing deeper.

“Oh…..Shoyo…..”he sighs leaning down kissing me. I widen my mouth sucking the sounds out of them. It’s so weird how Kuroo and I can connect so well sexually. We have good talks to, but I couldn’t be in a relationship with him. It doesn’t feel right. Kuroo begins to moan as I arch my back grabbing his shoulders.

“So deep…….” I mutter. My voice sounds just as fanatical as it did moments ago. It is very happy to feel a man inside of me. It’s been so long. We need this. Kuroo pushes my left down allowing him deeper access. 

“You like that……” he grumbles. I know my ass is gripping the shit out of him. “Ohhh….ahhh…ahhh….You’re going to make me cum…..” 

“I-It’s okay….mmm…..” I whimper. I know he doesn’t want to climax but it can’t be helped. Something tells me he hasn’t had sex since we last hooked up. He could have but he clearly didn’t. His body is giving him away this very moment. I begin to rock my hips meeting his thrust. Kuroo kisses me deeply slowing his hips down. “Shit………”

“That ass is sucking me so good.” he cries. “Ahhh……ahhh…….” Kuroo shudders as my hands slide down to his lower back. It is very clear to me that he hasn’t been with anyone. Kuroo pulls his dick out completely breathing hard. He takes his dick against my inner thigh. “Uugghh…..” I don’t say anything because I know it isn’t going to make him feel any better. He wants to last longer but his body has other plans. Kuroo begins to kiss me. I slide my tongue inside his mouth.

“God….…….” I hum. Kuroo pushes his way back inside of me taking my breath away. 

“Oh you feel so good,” he whines. Kuroo immediately locates my prostate. I gasp. His hips are grinding slow before he begins to speed up. “I’m g-getting close……” he cries. My hands tighten on him as he is showing no mercy. My body begins to quiver as my desire increases.

“T-Testuro……” I choke. That heat is undeniable. Is he going to make me climax again? “Oh……oh……” My ass is starts to develop a pulse of its own. I moan in surprise to this intensifying pleasure.

“Oh Shoyo….” wails Kuroo before kissing me. “I’m going to c-cum…..haaaa…haaaa…..aaagghhhhh…..” His hips snap not losing connection to my spot at all causing me to see stars. I begin to howl shivering under him. Kuroo doesn’t want to stop so he slows his hips instead. He is still thrusting ever so slowly. “Uuugghhh…..” he groans into my neck. “Fuck. It felt like forever since I felt that way.”

“It has been a while,” I admit my hands rubbing his back comfortingly. “You needed to focus on your training. I am sure you can see now it was worth it.”

“It was,” he says with a smirk. “I was so fired up looking forward to tonight.” I chuckle.

“I see,” I reply. “You were planning to come see me no matter what.”

“I was,” he confirms. “I was worried about you.” I nod my head.

“There is nothing to worry about,” I reply. “I’m fine. Especially after that.” I chuckle feeling so relaxed.

“Can I stay tonight?” he asks softly. I run my hands through my hair not wanting him to see how uncomfortable I am. I don’t like him staying the night. I don’t want him to get any ideas about us becoming anything more than we are now. “Shoyo, I know you aren’t wanting a relationship. I know nothing has changed about our arrangement. I honestly just want to provide you more comfort, as well as myself……” I think about what he is saying. I could definitely use another round or two…… Kuroo kisses my neck softly.

“You can stay the night,” I reply. “I want to know it is not just for sex.” I may want the dick but a nice cuddle is very much needed as well. Kageyama……

“I know,” replies Kuroo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Things have been crazy. I know this story is starting off weird but if you have read my previous you know shit is going to get real!

KAGEYAMA

2 WEEKS LATER

“I can’t wait to see everyone!” exclaims Hyuna. Can’t say that I agree. I am sure Yamaguchi invited everyone. I don’t feel like dealing with certain people from my past.

“Did Yamaguchi cook?” asks Minhyuk.

“He did,” I reply as we pull up to the house. There are so many cars outside. “Shimizu brought her little girl.”

“A girl?” replies Minhyuk. “Why don’t your buddies have boys!” I chuckle. Most of my old team mates don’t have children yet. I don’t blame them for enjoying their young lives. Having kids is work.

“Don’t be that way,” I reply putting the car in park. Minhyuk get out of the car. He is dressed in a polo shirt and jean shorts. Hyuna wanted him to look presentable. “Hyuna, I don’t want to stay here all night.” She glances at me.

“What do you mean?” she inquiries. “These are your associates.”

“Some of them,” I clarify. “Not all of them. I don’t want to be here more than 2 hours.” Hyuna looks like she is thinking about it.

“Okay,” she replies. “I do have to brunch to go to in the morning.” I am so glad she remembered that. I always forget as I am usually sleep while she is prepping for her outing. Hyuna will be gone by the time I awake. I need my quiet time, so I don’t complain. She does brunch with her girlfriends every weekend. In this case I am really glad. Hyuna and I both get out of the car. “Tadashi said the door is open, but they are the in the backyard.”

“Great,” I reply. I am not in the mood to be outside in the sun. We walk into the house greeted by cool air. We continue towards the back of the house where the kitchen is. I spot several different dishes on the large island. There are signs telling us which are appetizers, main course, and dessert. Man I know Tsukishima said he had ideas but this is a bit much.

“Welcome!” exclaims Yamaguchi. He looks great in his jean shorts and tee shirt. He gives Hyuna a hug. “Hey Minhyuk, the other kids are in the backyard.”

“Kids?” he questions. “As in more than one?” We all share a laugh. My son is so lonely. He wanted a sibling so badly but Hyuna wasn’t having it.

“Yes,” says Yamaguchi. “As in more than one.” Minhyuk eyes light up as he runs out to the backyard.

“Sorry about that,” says Hyuna. “He knows better than to run indoors.”

“I had a hard time making friends around his age, so I get it,” he replies. “I have these cards and I would like to know the best dish you try from each. These are not the full serving sizes as I wanted you to be able to try everything!”

“You are so thoughtful,” says Hyuna. “You know I must watch my figure.” I wrap my arm around her waist. 

“You always look great,” I say before kissing her cheek. Hyuna smiles at the compliment. “Any alcohol being served?”

“You know darn well Kei wouldn’t have a party without it,” says Yamaguchi leading us into the kitchen. “The drinks are the fridge, please help yourself.”

“Tobio, you grab the drinks and I will fix our plates,” explains Hyuna. She ain’t said nothing but a word. I immediately pour whiskey for myself and white wine for her. I walk back to her side as she finishes fixing the plates. “We will need to come back for the main course. We didn’t have enough room!”

“There are a lot of options,” I note looking over the island.

“Let’s sit outside,” she says. I know this won’t last long as it is hot as fuck today. I follow her to a table where Asahi and his wife Jiso, Noya, Yachi, and Sugawara. “Hey everyone!”

“Hi Kageyama!” exclaims Yachi. She is talking to Hyuna, not me.

“I told you to call me Hyuna,” she corrects. 

“You look lovely,” says Jiso. Jiso is beautiful. She has her hair cut into a bob. She is wearing a thick sleeve tank top with capris. I can’t see anything else since she is seated. 

“Thank you,” says Hyuna sitting down the plates. My wife is wearing a sundress that puffs out at the bottom with some platform strappy sandals. I sit down our drinks before pulling out her chair.

“I’m looking forward to brunch tomorrow,” says Jiso. 

“Same,” grins Hyuna. “I have so much to discuss. What do you all think of the food so far?” Noya chuckles.

“Incredible!” he exclaims flipping his hair off his forehead. He has grown out his hair in the past year. The blonde streak is there. “The selection is killer. I don’t even know what to vote for.”

“Agreed,” says Asahi. I take a sip of my whiskey before trying one of the appetizers. I like this one. Has some kind of steak. I love eating meat products. It just has so much flavor.

“Great job winning the gold this season,” says Sugawara. “It was nice seeing how you utilized all the new talent.”

“Thanks Sugawara,” I reply proudly.

“Just like old times,” grins Yachi. Yachi has really flourished after high school. Her hair is past her shoulders but not by much. Her hair has waves in it. 

“Except most us aren’t playing anymore,” says Noya. “I had to take up jogging just to stay in shape. Getting old as hell.” He glances at the women at the table. “Excuse my language.” The girls giggle.

“I find it to be a breath of fresh air,” states Jiso. “It’s not often I hear men talk about staying in shape.”

“Well we aren’t your average men,” says Sugawara. The girls giggle and I know this is going to be a long two hours. We finish the appetizers and I decide to go fix the main course plates while refilling my glass. Something tells me I am going to need 4 of them to survive this shit. That would be pushing it because I would end up with a hangover for sure.

“I have been looking for you,” states Tsukishima approaching me at the island. 

“I have been outside in that blazing sun,” I state. 

“We got umbrella’s and fans,” says Tsukishima rolling his eyes. “Stop being an egotistic king.”

“Whatever,” I reply. 

“I wanted to let you know Hinata is here,” he replies. I feel like my heart stopped. Of course he would be here.

“Why are you telling me?” I ask. “I don’t care……” I take a sip of my whiskey welcoming the burn I have grown to love so much.

“You guys fought the last time you were in a room together,” he replies. “I know you ran into each other a few weeks ago but it is clear the tension is still there.”

“There is no damn tension!” I hiss. 

“And there you go,” says Tsukishima. I sip some of my whiskey. 

“I’m not doing this with you,” I reply. I grab the plates carrying them outside back to the table. Where is Hinata? I didn’t know he was here. He must be in the house somewhere. I would never miss that red hair.

“Thank you honey,” says Hyuna. “This looks great.”

“It is,” says Noya. “I’m thinking about going for seconds.”

“At least wait for everyone to try it!” exclaims Yachi. “Such pigs.” Sugawara and Asahi giggle.

“Like you weren’t just chopping down!” exclaims Noya. 

“Let’s head inside ladies,” say Jiso standing up. “I feel like I am about to sweat off 5lbs.”

“You don’t need to,” says Asahi. Jiso giggles before kissing his cheek. Hyuna stands up with her plate and glass of wine.

“I’ll keep an eye on Minhyuk,” I inform Hyuna. She kisses my cheek as Yachi stands.

“Wow Hyuna,” she exclaims. “Are those the rare diamond earrings from Italy?”

“They are!” she beams. “Tobio got them from me while he was there. Isn’t he amazing?”

“My mom couldn’t even get her hands on it!” she exclaims as they continue inside. “She would be so jealous.” We can no longer hear what the girls are saying. I glance at my son who looks like he is having a hard time fitting in. One of the boys is climbing a tree while one boy is kicking a ball around with Shimizu daughter. I can feel the guys eyes on me bringing my attention back to them.

“What!” I snap.

“We didn’t say anything,” says Sugawara running his hand through his grey strands.

“Well I will say it,” says Noya sternly. “How the hell could you let Hinata get cut!?”

“Yuu!” exclaims Asahi glancing at Noya.

“No!” he replies snatching his arm away from his friend confronting hand. “I have never questioned you but seriously. You destroyed him.” I can tell my old school mates feel the same way as they can’t meet my eye.

“There were better players,” I reply. “I can’t help it….”

“Shut the fuck up!” hisses Noya. “I saw those players. Yeah they were good but what about number 17. That dude was shit. He missed so many easy blocks and spikes that Hinata would have gotten.” I know exactly who he is talking about. That team member I found out was nervous and his stupid ass decided drinking would ease his nerves. My eye twitches just remembering that shit.

“There is stuff you don’t know about,” I reply.

“Shhh….here comes Hinata,” says Sugawara. I shift my eyes seeing him make his way over to us. He is wearing denim shorts with a tee shirt from his clothing brand. I’m surprised he isn’t wearing his brand of sneakers but chuck Taylors instead. When the hell is he going to dress his age? He just turned 34 years old but still dresses like he is 20 years old.

“Hey guys!” he exclaims waving his hand wildly.

“Hey what’s up!” exclaims Noya. “You been hard to pin down lately.”

“I’m working on some side projects,” he replies. “How is everyone?”

“Good,” says Sugawara. “Tanaka and Shimizu are here but they are inside the house along with the ladies.”

“It is humid today,” he replies. “Make sure to drink plenty of water.”

“Did you try the food yet?” asks Asahi.

“Not yet,” he replies. “I want to but I also don’t want to take in a lot of calories.”

“Calories?” questions Noya. “You look fine my guy. Pull up a chair.”

“I’d rather not,” he replies. 

“Hinata!” exclaims Minhyuk capturing our attention. Hinata turns around to be greeted by my son. 

“You’re here!” he exclaims. “Look how tall am I!” Hinata chuckles rustling his hair.

“You’re going to be tall like your dad!” exclaims Hinata. He gives him a quick hug. “How is everything going?”

“I’m doing okay…..” he says dropping his voice. Why is he is whispering. “How come you haven’t been around?”

“I’ve been really busy but you know I will make time for you,” says Hinata squatting down.

“Can I talk to you um alone,” he says. What is this?

“If it is okay with your father,” says Hinata looking at me for the first time.

“It’s fine,” I reply.

“Thanks dad!” exclaims Minhyuk. He glances back at Hinata grinning but looking shy at the same time.

“Where to my young sir Kageyama,” says Hinata standing up like he is a soldier. Minhyuk giggles.

“Kageyama is what the kids call me at school!” he says. “Your family. You can call me Minhyuk.” Family…..

“Sure thing,” he replies. “Have you had some water?”

“No…….” says Minhyuk. 

“Come on,” says Hinata guides him inside the house. “Let’s get you hydrated!”

“Your son speaks well,” states Sugawara.

“He does,” I reply. “I have him learning English. Once he gets to middle school we will start on Spanish. High school I am debating on what language he should learn next. I am thinking Mandarin.”

“Wow,” says Asahi. “You got it all planned huh.”

“I want him to be well rounded,” I explain. “When he turns 12 we are going to start taking him to other countries for vacations.”

“Sounds like a bit much,” says Noya.

“It something Hyuna and I talked about together,” I reply. “He is getting it much easier than I did.”

“Whatever,” says Noya. He is clearly still mad at me about Hinata not being on the team. I can hear Kuroo laughter further annoying me. I sip more of my whiskey seeing Kenma come out with a plate. He looks as annoyed as I feel. 

“Room for one more,” he mumbles.

“Yup,” says Asahi scooting over. “How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know,” says Kenma. “Adulting sucks.” We all share a chuckle in that. “I have been focused on building my savings and retirement account.”

“You can never start too soon,” says Noya.

“For sure,” says Sugawara. “I would love to retire at 40 but we all know that isn’t going to happen.”

“Not with the way things are going up,” says Kenma. “Learning to cook at home has been saving me a lot of money.”

“For sure!” exclaims Sugawara. “It makes a huge difference.”

“It really does,” says Asahi. “I’m lucky Jiso is an amazing cook.”

“The perfect mate,” says Noya before grinning.

“You started eating without me!” exclaims Kuroo.

“You’re the one who stopped to talk,” says Kenma munching. Kenma scoots over so Kuroo can sit down. He has way more than he needs on his plate. 

“Hey coach,” greets Kuroo. 

“Hey,” I say flatly. I see something flicker in Kuroo’s eyes. He recovers focusing on the remaining guys at the table. What the hell was that? I haven’t done shit to him.

“Good game Kuroo,” says Sugawara. “Dare I say your improving.”

“Right!” he exclaims. Sugawara please don’t feed this idiots ego. “I trained a lot with Hinata during the off season to ensure I was ready.” I bet he did. I see Hinata come back out with Minhyuk. He is walking over to him with the other kids.

“I’m surprised you didn’t train with Kenma,” says Asahi.

“Oh no, those days are over for me,” says Kenma. “I don’t like playing anymore. Hurts my knees.”

“You old man,” jokes Kuroo.

“Shut up,” says Kenma beginning to giggle. I see Hinata showing Minhyuk some game system in his hand. The other kids gather around wanting to see this device. What is that?

“I’m sure he is in good hands,” says Sugawara noticing I am watching them.

“I know,” I reply. “Hinata has always been good with kids.”

“Yeah,” agrees Asahi. “Oikawa really wanted Hinata to work at his center.”

“It’s understandable,” says Kenma. “He is a natural at handling kids.” They have no idea. Hyuna and I was overwhelmed when we had Minhyuk. He helped us a lot before I decided to hire a   
nanny to help out 3 days a week. Hyuna is perfectly fine at handling Minhyuk once he was 6 years old. I personally was fine when he was 3 years old able to communicate. We love our son but when he wasn’t able to talk it was rough. Hinata pats Minhyuk head before walking over to our table.

“Look at you being all charming,” states Kuroo. 

“Yeah sure,” says Hinata shifting his eyes. “Kageyama, can I talk to you?” I swear you could cut the tension with a knife.

“Yeah,” I reply. Hinata glares at me.

“I need to talk to you privately,” he replies. I don’t know if I want to do that. “It’s not about volleyball.” Now he has my attention. I stand up with my glass in hand.

“Mind if we step inside for this?” I inquire.

“Sure,” says Hinata. He walks ahead of me. I had to catch myself from staring at his ass. I will never understand how he has the best ass I have ever seen. Hyuna has a little something but   
nothing compared to Hinata. I shift my eyes downward not wanting to be caught by my peers. I step into the house hearing the girls laugh as they are chatting with Shimizu and Yamaguchi joining them.

“Kageyama!” exclaims Tanaka. I am so glad he decided to grow out his hair. He looks more professional if you ask me. “How is it going man.”

“Good,” I reply. Hinata stops walking.

“Hey red,” says Tanaka. “How you holding up?”

“Just fine,” says Hinata. I swear I heard a growl. “I need to speak with Kageyama for a moment. I swear we will come back.”

“Everything cool?” asks Tanaka.

“Yes,” says Hinata clearly irritated. 

“Okay man, okay,” says Tanaka backing away. I follow Hinata to what I know is the guest bedroom. He closes the door as I sit my drink down on the dresser.

“You didn’t have to comp an attitude,” I say shoving my hands in my pocket.

“You’re one to talk,” he replies. “I’m not here to talk about me but Minhyuk.” He does look really concerned.

“What’s wrong?” I ask. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine for now,” says Hinata folding his arms. “Have you um had the sex talk with him yet?”

“Sex talk?” I exclaim. “What the hell for!? He’s 10 years old.” Hinata sighs.

“He’s having wet dreams Kageyama,” he explains. “He was scared to talk to you about it.”

“Why?” I ask. “I’m pretty open with him.”

“It’s not just about being open but him being comfortable,” explains Hinata.

“Don’t talk to me like I don’t know my son,” I reply. “You will understand when you have children of your own. If that ever happens that is.”

“What the fuck is your problem!” snaps Hinata bawling up his fist. “I brought you here to tell you what is going on with your son so you can help. Then you got nerve to attack me! What the hell did I do to you to deserve this!”

“I don’t have time for this,” I reply turning to leave the room.

“Go ahead and run like the bitch you are,” says Hinata. Bitch? I turn around pushing Hinata causing him to fall on the floor.

“Don’t you call me a bitch!” I bark at him. “You clearly forgot that ass whooping you got a few years ago.” Hinata face is red as his eyes water. I feel so bad but I can’t stop myself. “You need to get your own fucking family and stop trying to focus on mine. Adopt, whatever. Do something.” Hinata is on the floor sniffling.

“I fucking hate you,” he whimpers before sobbing. I hear a knock on the door. I grab my drink from the dresser.

“Everything okay in there?” asks Tsukishima. I open the door closing it behind me so he can’t see the state Hinata is in.

“Everything is good,” I lie. I down my whiskey walking away from him without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously not trying to make Kageyama an asshole. My regular readers know I love my Kageyama. More will be explained later....

HINATA

I can’t unhear his words, seeing his face in disgust. What is this? Why is he so cruel? I try to stop crying but I can’t. I cover my mouth, so my sobs aren’t so bad. My body is beginning to shake as I try to hold in cries.

“Hinata,” says Tsukishima from the other side of the door. “Are you okay?” I am trying to talk but I can’t. I don’t hear anything over my cries. I wanted to stay longer but now I can’t. I have to leave. I won’t be able to hide the mental state I am in. I begin to stand up as I am finally able to gather myself.

“Shoyo,” says Kuroo.

“Tetsuro!” I exclaim. Kuroo opens the door slamming it close. I know he is worked up seeing me like this. Kuroo can be as emotional as he is funny. He immediately takes my face between his hands.

“What the fuck did he do!” he exclaims. He always knows when I am upset. In most cases he always knows when it is at the hands of Kageyama.

“I-It’s nothing,” I whisper before hiccupping. “J-Just let it go.” He doesn’t. Kuroo swings the door open with such force I am glad there is a door stopper. “Tetsuro, wait!” I stumble out of the room to hear the Kageyama arguing with Kuroo. My god, he got to him so fast.

“Get the fuck out of my face before I embarrass you!” sneers Kageyama.

“You put your hands on Hinata for no damn reason!” shouts Kuroo. “You are lucky I’m not beating your ass right now.”

“You won’t do shit!” snaps Kageyama. 

“Tobio, honey,” says Hyuna clearly not happy about the outburst. “Are you ready to head home?”

“Yes,” he replies not taking his eyes off Kuroo. “Get Minhyuk.” Hyuna scurries off to grab their son.

“You are a piece of shit,” says Kuroo.

“Watch your mouth,” says Kageyama. “Might lead to some future career problems.”

“You can’t threaten me!” exclaims Kuroo. “I’m too old to play anymore. So fuck you.” Kuroo punches Kageyama in the face not thinking twice. I scream seeing Kageyama hit the floor. It wasn’t just watching him fall but I could hear the impact of the hit. 

“Tetsuro!” shouts Kenma running in from outside. Kenma runs up stopping Kuroo from attacking Kageyama any further. “I don’t know what is going on but you need to calm down!” Kageyama looks like he is pain as he attempts to get up. 

“Daddy!” cries Minhyuk. 

“Oh my god”, says Hyuna as Tanaka helps Kageyama stand to his feet. Minhyuk eyes land on me.

“Hinata, w-what happened!?” he asks. Kageyama shoots me a look that makes me shiver. I forgot what I was even about to say to Minhyuk. Kageyama grabs his son hand.

“I’ll tell you what happened in the car,” he tells him softly. “Yamaguchi, sorry about this. I will have Hyuna text you our votes.”

“U-um sure,” says Yamaguchi with a shaky voice.

“Tetsuro relax,” says Kenma. Kuroo is still glaring at Kageyama clearly wanting to continue their fight. I step aside as Kageyama and his family leaves. I begin breathing hard as hell not sure how to feel about this.

“I-I’m going to go,” I say lowly soon as Kageyama is out the door.

“I don’t think you should be driving,” says Kuroo.

“I’m fine,” I whisper. “I p-promise. Please enjoy the party.” I can feel everyone’s eyes on me. I leave the house knowing they might try to stop me. I get into my car taking off down the street. Kageyama is a god damn monster. I don’t understand how he can just put his fucking hands on me. Then to throw it in my face to get my own family. I tried. It’s not my fault I realized I was gay…… My cell begins to ring. I put on my earpiece before answering. “Hey Yuu.”

“Dude what the fuck was that?” he exclaims.

“I don’t know,” I sigh. “I have never been so humiliated.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” says Noya. “Like I don’t what the hell is wrong with Kageyama. He is so different.”

“Thank god,” I reply. “I thought it was just me who noticed.”

“We all noticed,” replies Noya. “Did you see how much he was drinking?”

“I’m not around him enough to know,” I reply. 

“He hides it pretty well from what I have been told,” explains Noya. “Tsukishima said his drinking increased after your fight. However, since he came back from the games it has been worse.”

“Something is clearly going on with him” I reply. “It feels like he is pushing everyone away.”

“Not everyone….” says Noya. “Just you……what happened today was a clear sign of how much anger he has towards you. I’m sorry Hinata. I feel like moving forward you should avoid Kageyama.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” I reply. I never want to feel the pain I felt the day we fought physically and this evening. It’s time for me to accept the Kageyama I know no longer exists. Noya does a good job of distracting me on my way home. I’m emotionally exhausted. I take a nice shower relaxing my tense muscles. I hear the doorbell knowing who it is already. I toss on my rob walking to the front door. “You didn’t have to come here.”

“You know I would,” says Kuroo walking inside. I close the door locking it. 

“I was about to get dressed,” I reply walking back to my room.

“Okay,” says Kuroo. “You don’t to………” I can feel his eyes on me.

“Stop that,” I say blushing. “I can’t believe you hit Kageyama, your coach.”

“Coach can kiss my ass!” he snaps. “I don’t work for him. Besides I know this was my last time on the team. No way will I be trying out at 38 years old.”

“Sure you could,” I reply removing my robe. I grab a tee and shorts out of my draw. “You got the talent, the drive.”

“So do you,” says Kuroo walking over to me.

“My time is over,” I say quietly. Kuroo is staring at me and I know he disagrees. I agree to disagree. If only I knew the real reason, but I know that isn’t going to happen now. Kageyama will never tell me. 

“You didn’t eat anything did you?” he inquiries. 

“I was going to bring some food back home but I didn’t get the chance,” I reply. Kuroo smiles at me taking my hand.

“How about I cook you beef noodle soup,” he replies. I squeal.

“Isn’t that going to take a while,” I mutter.

“I don’t mind,” he says pulling out his phone. “I will have the ingredients brought here. You can pick out something for us to watch.” I smile. God he is so sweet. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable.”

“You know where your clothes are,” I state. Kuroo doesn’t have a lot of items here but he does have a few. I am about to head into the living room when I hear my phone ring. I glance at the   
screen seeing that it is Kageyama. That mother fucker. I hit the ignore button. I walk into my living room turning on the TV as I sit down. Hmmm what am I in the mood to watch? I am surfing through the channels when Kuroo comes out in shorts and a tee.

“Ingredients should be here in 30 minutes,” says Kuroo. 

“Okay,” I reply as he sits next to me. 

“Your phone kept ringing,” he says.

“I’m sure it did,” I reply. 

“Was it him?” he asks with his nostrils flaring. I grab Kuroo hand.

“Relax,” I reply. “It was but I’m never speaking to him again. Our last fight was bad, but this afternoon is unforgivable.” I go quiet for a moment reliving what happened. Kuroo hand squeezes mine.

“What did he say to you?” asks Kuroo.

“A little but a lot,” I say lowly. “He attacked me verbally before physically pushing me. He told me to get my own family and stop attaching myself to his. Minhyuk needed his father but scared to talk to him. I thought Kageyama would have listened to reason, but I was wrong.” I take a deep breath trying not to cry. “Minhyuk means a lot to me. I took care of him a lot when he was a baby. He needed me but he needs his father too.”

“You are so caring,” replies Kuroo. “I’m sure Minhyuk understands.”

“He’s just a boy,” I reply. “He is confused. He was having a hard time fitting in with the other children I gave Minhyuk my Nintendo switch…..I forgot to get that back from him.” I begin to chuckle lowly as does Kuroo.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind having it,” he replies. “The kiddo was able to show the other kids how to use it.” I smile.

“He is going to be a computer genius,” I say happily. “Reminds me of a young Kenma.” Kuroo bust out laughing as I join him. 

“He really does,” admits Kuroo. “Just so you know you will make a great dad one day.”

“One day……” I say slowly. “Kageyama told me to have a kid of my own or adopt.”

“Fucking asshole,” hisses Kuroo. “You know what. We aren’t talking about him anymore. What did you pick out?”

“I picked out an action flick,” I explain. “I never got around to seeing Black Widow.”

“Good choice,” says Kuroo. “I wanted to see it but Kenma had no interest in watching it.”

“You know he is more into Science fiction movies,” I reply.

“Facts,” he replies. Kuroo and I get comfortable on my sofa watching the movie. Fifteen minutes into the movie the ingredients arrive. I pause the movie hearing my phone ring again. I head into my room to ensure it is nothing serious. I see they are all missed calls from Kageyama. I walk back out of the room. “Perfect timing. Most of the work is done. Now to simmer to the gods.”

“Simmer away,” I reply smiling. I am starting to feel like myself. Kuroo sits down pulling me until between his legs on the chase. It’s one of my favorite positions. Cuddle against his back feeling the most comfortable I have felt since my shower. It’s not long before the room is smelling good causing my belly to growl.

“Damn, you need a snack?” asks Kuroo.

“Maybe…..” I reply. Kuroo has been more than good to me this evening. I begin to rub my hand up and down his thigh tilting my head back against his chest.

“Ha…..w-what you doing?” asks Kuroo lowly. 

“I’m about to eat….” I whisper. I pull away from him getting on my knees. I grab my sofa blanket putting it under him before pulling his shorts down to his ankles. I watch his chest heave up and down as he knows what is about to happen.

“Shoyo…..” he groans with his eye twitching. I smirk glad to see he is so excited. His dick becomes erect before my eyes. I wrap my hand around his dick stroking slowly.

“Thank you Tetsuro,” I moan. I take a deep breath trying not to become emotional. I can’t stop seeing that look on Kageyama face……I swallow the tip while my hand makes up for the areas I can’t reach. Kuroo moans in pleasure as my mouth engulfs him. Hearing his voice, I know he is worked up. More than likely he wanted to have sex with me at the party. I am glad he didn’t because there would have been no way I could hold back my cries of pleasure. I can be louder when I am emotional. I learned that a long time ago. I take more of his dick inside of my mouth. Kuroo groans.

I hum around his length allowing my saliva to escape the out of the corners of my mouth. It is running down his shaft costing my hand.

“G-god……” pants Kuroo. “I swear you suck a mean dick.”

“I told you….I need a snack,” I mutter as my hand continues to stroke him. I flick my tongue over his crown before taking it into my mouth sucking like a lollipop. Kuroo slides his bangs off his forehead. He whines as he arches his back. Such a beautiful sight. He begins to thrust his hips. I gag adjusting to his length filling my mouth. I groan welcoming the fact that he is filling my mouth up.

“Oh……” he whimpers. I slide my hand between his legs taking his balls into my hand. “Shit….ahhh….” I vibrate my mouth knowing he is done for. I begin to massage his balls gently between in my left hand. “Shoyo….hahh……” he shouts. I look up seeing him slow his thrust down. Not going to work……I push myself allowing his crown to hit the back of my throat. Kuroo loses it beginning to moan loudly. I am on my knees with my ass in the air. I shimmie my hips allowing my shirt to fall towards my neck. “God damnit…..aaggghhh…..” I know he likes seeing my ass. I did that for him. I gag out as his hips gain speed.

“Oh my god……” he cries. “Ahhh…..ha….ha…..” I swallow more causing him to lose what control he had left. “Shoyo…..hhhaaa…..aaaggghhh…..aaahhh……” I close my eyes allowing me to focus as I feel his meat twitching its sweet release. 

“Mm…mmm……” I hum swallowing his desires as my own dick throbbing. 

“Oh….ohhh……” mutter Kuroo clearly still riding his orgasm. I slowly release his cock from my mouth when I am sure he is done.

“Thank you,” I reply. “My snack was delicious.” Kuroo stares at me panting. He sits up pulling me into his lap. I straddle him getting comfortable. He tilts his head kissing me. I sign into the kiss because I can feel how much he wants to take all the pain away. Kuroo wraps his arms around my waist. I thrust my hips against him my dick wanting to be touched.

“How do we always end up like this?” he inquiries. I have been trying to figure that out for the past 3 years. I don’t know……part of me wonders…..but the other part of me doesn’t want that to be true.

“You are very enticing Tetsuro….” I whisper. He slides his hand inside my shirt.

“I don’t try to be,” he says lowly against my lips. 

“You sure about that?” I inquire. When I got closer to Kuroo I didn’t see any of this happening. My breathes become shorter wanting to feel what he is offering. He begins to stroke me not even starting off slow like he usually does. I begin rocking my hips into his hand whining as the pleasure builds. Kuroo kisses me sliding his tongue between my lips.

“Does it feel that good?” he inquiries. After everything I have been through……fuck yes. I grip his shoulders rocking my hips like I’m riding that dick. I can’t even properly as his question as I moan into his mouth. I turn out of the kiss burying my face into his neck. Kuroo hums kissing my neck. I breathe heavily as my eyes flutter. I see Kageyama face.

“Ah…..ahhh….”I cry. No, no way. Why am I thinking about him? Especially at a time like this. My mind surprises me as it begins to think about Kageyama fucking me. There is nothing gentle about it. The thrust are powerful, deep, touching me in areas I didn’t know existed. I become angry speeding up my hips with the thoughts of Kageyama fucking me taking over.

“Fuck Shoyo,” mutters Kuroo. “I want you to ride my dick just like this.”

“Uh huh..uh huh……” I whimper. Only thing is I can think about Kageyama. He is talking harsh me but that dick feels so good. He knows how to work those hips. Kuroo groans nibbling on my neck. My groin begins to tingle as I imagine Kageyama hitting my spot with my ass massage his dick. My voice begins to increase with each passing second. “Hahh…..I-I’m going to cum,” I cry as I begin to quiver. “Ohhhh……” Kuroos breath is well felt on my neck tickling me. “Oh god…..ahhh…ahhhh……” I trust my hips picturing the look of anger and pleasure on Kageyama face as he releases a huge load of cum inside of me. He loves the way I make his body feel as I enjoy how he makes me feel. “Aaaggghhhh…….Tetsuro……” My body shakes as I thrust wildly into Kuroo hand. “Ahhh……”

“Oh your still cumming,” mutters Kuroo turned on as he continues to stroke me slowly. He is hard underneath me. 

“Uugghhh……” I groan unable to move. Kuroo pats my back with his left hand before rubbing it soothingly. I feel so embarrassed that I just had a climax thinking about someone else. Someone who hates me.


	6. Chapter 6

HINATA

A MONTH LATER

It is Friday night and well pass 7:00pm. I am sitting on the bed working on my winter design for my clothing line. I may not do the drawing or sewing but I do pick the material among other things. I am designing my winter line when my phone rings. I grab my phone seeing it is Kageyama. He has been calling me for weeks. Everyday in the evening around 5pm and randomly on the weekends. I frown remembering my mind shattering climax as I thought about him fucking me. Literally. I ignore the call with it ringing again. I snatch my phone.

“What the fuck do you want!” I snarl into the phone.

“Hinata….” Oh my god. It’s Minhyuk! “It’s me, Minhyuk, not dad.”

“I’m so sorry!” I exclaim.

“I have been calling you for weeks,” he whispers.

“I’m really sorry Minhyuk,” I apologize. He really needs his own cell phone at this point. He is 10 years old for god sake.

“You and dad did have a fight?” he asks. I can’t tell him what happened. It isn’t my place. I also don’t know what Kageyama told him.

“We had a misunderstanding,” I say slowly.

“I know,” he replies sounding emotional. “I hate this. Is this because of me?”

“No, it’s not because of you,” I reply. Minhyuk sniffles. He is such an expressive child. This is why Kageyama needs to be more emotionally available for his son. This little boy needs his father.

“Dad wants you to come by the house so I can return your switch,” he explains. 

“He can mail it to me,” I say trying not to have an attitude.

“Mom is cooking dinner so you all can properly talk,” he explains. Fuck. I sigh not wanting to embarrass Kageyama. His wife barely cooks so this is a big deal.

“When is this?” I inquire.

“In an hour,” he whispers.

“An hour!” I exclaim. “That is not enough time. I am in the middle of working…..”

“Please,” begs Minhyuk cutting me off. “Dad is in a good mood today. Mom said that it would be a great time to discuss what happened.” We aren’t discussing what happened. There is nothing to discuss. However, is he wants to bow and beg for forgiveness I will let him. 

“Fine,” I reply. “I will be there in hour.”

“Great!” exclaims Minhyuk. “I will tell mom and dad you are coming! We will see you soon!” Minhyuk ends the call. I am surprised he doesn’t have his own cell phone at this point. I do recall Kageyama saying Minhyuk wouldn’t get one until he is 12 years old. I think he should have had one when he turned 6. The world has changed. Too much going on for a kid to not have a cell phone. That is just my opinion. 

I get dressed in some casual jeans and a tee shirt. It’s just Kageyama and his family. No need for me to go all out. I did decide to bring a wine bottle I know Hyuna would enjoy. I make way up to the front door ringing their doorbell. The door opens immediately with Minhyuk hugging me tightly.

“Hey there!” I exclaim. He buries his face into my stomach.

“I missed you,” he replies. “I got your switch!” He holds up the handheld game.

“How about you keep it,” I reply.

“Really!” he exclaims. I nod my head smiling knowing this is totally worth it. “Thank you!”

“No problem,” I reply. “Send me 3 video games you want. I will get them for you. Maybe you can play with your friends.”

“You’re the best!” exclaims Minhyuk. I am not one for spoiling kids, but he is such a good kid. He is doing well in school, stays on top of his studies. He helps out around the house according to Yamaguchi. 

“Minhyuk,” says Kageyama walking into the hallway. “What did I tell you about…..answering….” Kageyama is glaring at me as his voice trails off.

“Hinata came by,” he replies. “He said I can keep the switch!” 

“You came to my house unannounced?” says Kageyama almost growling balling up his fist. This catches me off guard.

“Dad don’t……” mutters Minhyuk. “You invited him here.”

“No, I didn’t,” says Kageyama confused. I look at Minhyuk as he begins to blush.

“Minhyuk……” I sigh. “Did you lie to me?” He glances at Kageyama before looking at me.

“I just wanted you guys to make up!” he exclaims. “I missed you! I-I didn’t want to have to not see you again!” Minhyuk begins to hiccup as he rubs his eyes. For the first time in years I see emotion enter Kageyama eyes. He walks over to Minhyuk. Pulling him for a hug.

“Sorry,” says Kageyama. “I didn’t know how much you missed him.”

“I told you I did!” he cries. “Y-you wouldn’t listen to me.” Minhyuk has tears falling faster. 

“I know and I am sorry,” apologizes Kageyama hugging him tighter. “Let me talk to Hinata and then we can talk okay.” Minhyuk looks like he doesn’t believe him.

“You promise?” he asks above a whisper. “N-no fighting…..”

“No fighting,” replies Kageyama. “I promise.” Minhyuk gives a small smile. “Go head to your room. I will be up there to talk to you shortly.” Minhyuk glances at me.

“We are just going to talk,” I reply. “It’s okay.” Minhyuk runs over hugging me before running up the stairs. Kageyama turns to look at me.

“Thanks for the bottle,” he replies holding out his hand. I hand Kageyama the bottle. “Hyuna will love this. We can talk in the living room. I follow Kageyama into the living room while he goes to put the bottle of wine in a cooler they have next to their fridge for the wine.

“Is Hyuna here?” I ask noticing I don’t see her.

“She is staying the night with her parents,” explains Kageyama walking over to me. “I like sleeping in my own bed and Minhyuk simply didn’t want to stay. Usually he would stay. Now I can see he had plans……” Kageyama laughs nervously while I just smile. I don’t know what to say to him. He looks anxious as he stops laughing. “I don’t know where to start.” I fold my arms.

“A proper apology would be nice,” I state feeling mad all over again. Kageyama face turns cold. He bows.

“I’m sorry Hinata,” he apologizes. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. Do you forgive me?”

“No,” I reply.

“No?” he questions sitting up.

“That apology was not genuine!” I exclaim. Kageyama face turns red.

“Shoyo, I am sorry,” he says. “I really am!” I shake my head. Him using my first name changes nothing.

“How do I even know that?” I question. “You didn’t just hurt me physically but mentally.” I stop talking as my voice begins to quiver.

“How do you think I feel?” asks Kageyama. What is that look? “I d-don’t know what’s wrong with me…..”

“What do you mean?” I ask. Kageyama shifts his eyes running his hand through his hair.

“I am still trying to figure it out,” he mutters. “It still doesn’t excuse how I have been treating you. I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why I feel this way.”

“What way?” I inquire. Kageyama appears to be panicking. “Relax Kageyama. You are going to have an anxiety attack.”

“I feel like I am going crazy!” he exclaims. “I don’t know why this is happening! Ugh I need a drink.” I recall when Kuroo told me Kageyama has been drinking a lot.

“Think about Minhyuk,” I say softly. “He is here with you this evening.”

“I just need one,” says Kageyama grabbing a margarita in a can. “This is Hyuna I know she won’t mind. Plus this tends to be weaker than liquor for me.” Kageyama opens the can drinking some before bringing his attention back to me. “I’m sorry, I was suppose to be apologizing to you.”

“You did,” I reply. “I accept your apology. I am concerned about you.” Kageyama looks down at his feet.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” he says. “I have been making it so far.” Kageyama sits down on the sofa as I sit down next to him. I think carefully about what I want to say next.

“Can I be honest with you?” I ask him. 

“Mid as well,” he sighs.

“You’re not the same Kageyama,” I says slowly. “I am not saying you have to stay the same person you were in high school. People are suppose to grow and thrive. It’s a part of life. I noticed a few years before our fight that you were changing. I don’t know how to explain it.” I do know how to explain it a little. His energy, his spirit is what feels different. I don’t know how to tell him that.

“I don’t either,” says Kageyama sadly. What is going on? Kageyama always knows how to say what is on his mind. I don’t understand and I find myself wanting to.

“Are you saying that you know you were acting differently?” I ask.

“Of course I did,” replies Kageyama. “I don’t know why but a year after Minhyuk I didn’t feel the same. It was like I just woke up one morning and didn’t know who I was. How did I get here? Is this really my life? I should be delighted.” Kageyama drinks from his can. “I’m not playing volleyball, but I am an assistant coach. It makes me glad, but something feels missing. I feel so empty and I don’t know what to do.” Kageyama closes his eyes shaking his head no. I can see the unleashed tears in his eyes threatening to fall. This is heavy. He sounds depressed. 

“Kageyama,” I say slowly with my heart feeling heavy. He may have treated me like shit but this is more than just about Kageyama. He is affecting everyone around him. 

“See,” he says. “You don’t even know what to say. I am trying so hard to find my passion again. I don’t feel alive right now.”

“What about your family?” I question. “Maybe trying new hobbies can help.”

“I guess,” he sighs. “That is what is going on with me. I didn’t mean to be so mean to you.”

“You weren’t just mean but cruel,” I correct. “At least you are admitting your mistakes.” Kageyama glares at me sipping from his can. I can see something behind his eyes.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asks.

“Yeah,” I reply. “Mid as well since we are putting everything out there.”

“Are you gay?” he asks. I wasn’t ready for him to ask me that. I’m trying to keep calm, but my scolding cheeks are giving me away. I clear my throat. 

“W-why would you ask that?” I ask in an even tone. Barely. 

“I haven’t seen you with anyone since that model chick,” he replies. Oh I remember her, Yuri Masuka. She was super nice, very sweet. I only dated her because my agent said it would help my   
career. In a sense it did. Yuri knew what the relationship was and had her own boyfriend. Sadly her and the guy weren’t careful enough and the paparazzi caught them together. The media was mad at her for a little while but got over it once she turned up pregnant. That was a whole different storm as there were rumors the child was mine, this and that. Ugh. I don’t care what anyone says not all press is good press.

“Just because I haven’t been in a serious relationship doesn’t mean I’m gay,” I reply. Kageyama drinks from his can.

“We are suppose to be honest with each other,” he replies. His tone is not anger, not sad but emotionless. I sigh shaking a little.

“I don’t understand why you’re asking me that,” I reply. “It feels like it came out of nowhere.”

“Doesn’t matter,” states Kageyama. “I bared my soul to you just now. My own wife doesn’t even know how I feel.” How can she not? If me and my old classmates noticed how different he is she should have as well. Kageyama glances at me causing me to shift my eyes. I take a deep breath.

“I am,” I reply after a moment.

“Are you ashamed?” he asks. I glance at him because he doesn’t seem surprised.

“I’m not,” I reply crossing my legs. “It’s my personal life. People don’t need to know if I am gay or not.”

“Since when?” asks Kageyama. “I mean in high school, the models……”

“In school I dated girls because that is what we were suppose to do,” I say shrugging. “I realized I liked them but not sexually or relationship wise.”

“How come you never told me?” he asks.

“I never told anyone,” I say with my voice dropping. “None of the guys know.”

“Are you serious?” asked Kageyama sitting forward. “None of our old teammates know.” I shake my head yes.

“The less people that know, the better,” I explain. “I don’t want to take any chances in effecting my career. Plus, I like having my privacy. Dating Yuri was annoying because people wanted to know what I was doing 24-7. I don’t want that.”

“Makes sense,” says Kageyama slowly. “I just thought we were closely than that.” Kageyama looks away from me but I could hear the hurt in his voice. “I guess I will go talk to Minhyuk now.” Before I can say anything else Kageyama stands up walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I have Hinata being openly out about preferences. Not in this story. Yet again I wanted to try something different!


	7. Chapter 7

KAGEYAMA

Why am I upset? I don’t care that Hinata is gay. I am mad that he didn’t tell me. We were so close in high school. We did everything together and yet he couldn’t tell me this? Whatever. At least no one else know. I get to Minhyuk room knocking on the outside of his door. His door is open so I can see him sitting on his bed. He glances up from that handheld game Hinata let him have.

“Minhyuk,” I greet. 

“Is everything okay?” he asks with his voice shaking a little. 

“Yes,” I reply walking into his room. I stand over him. “You know you were wrong for lying to Hinata. I don’t condone lying.”

“I know…..” he says dropping his eyes. “But I didn’t want Hinata to go away. He’s fun to talk to.” On the inside this makes me smile. That is Hinata for you. He can make anyone feel so warm and welcomed. 

“I understand,” I reply. “He was my best friend in high school.”

“He was?” asks Minhyuk. I can see the confusion inside his eyes.

“Yup,” I reply sitting on the bed beside him. “He even cared for you a lot when you were baby.”

“I barely remember being 2 years old dad,” he says. “How am I suppose to remember that.” I laugh. I notice my own son looks surprised to see me laughing.

“You will find it easier to remember things as you get older,” I tell him. “You know you can always talk to me, right?” Minhyuk appears to be scared. I can tell by his fidgeting that he is uncomfortable.

“It feels weird talking to you…..” he mutters.

“Why?” I inquire.

“You always look….mean,” he explains. “I….I….don’t know but it makes me scared.”

“I tend to look serious,” I reply. “It’s daddy’s job to look serious.”

“Even at home?” he asks. God, I feel like shit. My own issues are affecting my son.

“I tell you what,” I reply. “I will work on not looking so mean as you put it and you can show me how to use um this thing.” I take the switch from him studying it. I was never a gamer and still not. I can’t keep up with these things. They keep coming out with something new like cell phones.

“Really!” he exclaims. I smile because I never see him this happy towards me unless it is his birthday, Christmas, or me bringing him gifts from my travels.

“Yes,” I reply.

“Great!” he exclaims jumping up off his bed. His eyes glowing he is so damn excited. “Hinata said I can pick 3 games and he will buy them for me! You want to help me pick some out!?”

“Slow down,” I chuckle standing to my feet. “Hinata is still here. No need for us to be rude.” Minhyuk nods his head. “Come and grab me when you pick out some games okay.”

“Okay!” he exclaims going to get on his desktop. I smile to myself because I like the way this feels. I place the switch on his bed before I head out of his room back downstairs. Hinata is on his phone texting. 

“Oi,” I say walking closer to him. He jumps. “I know I didn’t scare you.” That wasn’t a ‘you scared me’ jump but more so ‘I got some shit to hide’ jump.

“You didn’t,” lies Hinatas sitting his phone down. I decide to let it go. It’s not like he would tell me the truth anyway. He didn’t even want to tell me he was gay. “How did everything go?”

“Um good,” I reply sitting down. “I told him we could pick out some video games together. He is so excited.”

“That’s a great start!” exclaims Hinata.

“Yeah,” I agree. I am still smiling on the inside with how Minhyuk responded to me. “I feel terrible because I didn’t know how much I have been effecting my home. He was terrified to talk to me. He’s my son. He shouldn’t be afraid of me.”

“Everything will be fine,” says Hinata. “Just keep doing what you are doing. Things will get better. Just remember Minhyuk is his own person. He is not Hyuna, he is not you, he is simply Minhyuk.”

“Look at you sounding all poetic,” I reply before laughing.

“Whatever!” exclaims Hinata.

“Oh, did you want something to drink?” I ask.

“Oh no!” exclaims Hinata. “I couldn’t. I honestly don’t think you should be either.”

“I’m not,” I reply grabbing my can. “I’m just finishing what I have.”

“Um hm,” says Hinata. I stare at him before taking a sip.

“You got a man?” I ask. Hinata face turns beet red.

“What!” he exclaims. “No! Kageyama……” He covers his face making me laugh. It’s like high school all over again. “It’s not funny.”

“Stop acting all shy,” I reply. 

“Oh whatever,” says Hinata shifting his eyes. “You can’t just ask me that out of nowhere.”

“Sure, I can,” I reply. Hinata eyes change.

“Why did you really cut me from the team?” he asks flatly. My heart drops. I don’t think I can answer that. I don’t want to answer that.

“I still work for the team,” I reply. “I can’t tell you.” Hinata looks away from me nodding.

“Are you admitting it is had nothing to do with my performance?” he asks.

“I can’t discuss that with you,” I reply lowly. Talk about a mood killer. I just felt so happy and just like that it was gone. Hinata stands up abruptly. 

“It has been fun but I really have to go,” he says. I stand up feeling like shit.

“Yeah……” I mutter. “Um please go say goodbye to Minhyuk. He might end up hating me again if I let you leave without saying anything.” 

“Your son doesn’t hate you,” says Hinata gazing at me folding his arms. “He just doesn’t know you.” Hinata words hit me like a ton of bricks. “Did you want to call him down?”

“No, you can go up,” I reply coming out of my thoughts. “His room is in the same location.” Hinata heads upstairs as I follow behind him.

“Minhyuk,” he calls before walking into his room.

“Hinata!” he exclaims running into his arms. I can’t lie it hurts to see my son so happy to hug Hinata. He never looks this happy to see me outside of gifts. “Look at the video games I want to play!” Hinata smiles as Minhyuk points at the computer screen.

“Aren’t you picking them out with your dad?” he asks. “We can both take a look at what you like so far?” Hinata looks over at me. “Come on dad, let’s take a look at what Minhyuk likes.” Hearing Hinata refer to me as dad has me feeling some kind of way. It’s not a bad way but….. 

“You can use my dad’s first name,” says Minhyuk. “He said you guys are best friends. Why so formal?”

“Minhyuk!” I exclaim before Hinata begins to laugh. Minhyuk laughs.

“Dad you’re blushing!” he points out. Now my humiliation is complete. I run my left hand over my face.

“I’m not,” I lie. “It’s just hot in here.” Minhyuk looks at Hinata.

“He’s totally blushing,” says Hinata. They both start laughing at me. 

“Stop laughing at your dad,” I say walk over looking at his computer screen. I clear my throat. “What you got here?”

“Well…..I was trying to decide did I want Pokémon, he explains. “Like Pokémon is for little kids.”

“You are a kid,” I reply.

“Dad, I’m going to be 11,” drones Minhyuk. 

“What’s wrong with Pokémon?” asks Hinata. “I like Pikachu.” Minhyuk and I start to laugh. “What?” Minhyuk shades his head turning back to the screen.

“Everyone likes Pikachu,” he explains shaking his head. “I was thinking of getting this game here. I get to build a community, cities, and more.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” I reply.

“I know but it looks so cool!” he exclaims. Minhyuk shows us a few more games. We finally decided on 4 games. I know we said 3 but the one driving game I didn’t want to pass up. Minhyuk is in the bathroom washing up for bed.

“Thanks for coming by Hinata,” I say once in front of my front door.

“Although I got duped!” he exclaims before laughing. I laugh a little because my son certainly pulled a fast one on him. “I’m glad I came though.”

“Me too,” I admit. “I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you. Maybe we can get back to being friends.” Hinata stares at me for a moment before grinning. I feel my heart jump a little at that familiar face.

“I would like that,” he replies. I’m so glad he agreed. I for sure thought he was going to turn me down. Hinata opens the door but stops short. He looks over his shoulder. “That was a genuine apology.” My mind feels fuzzy as I try to think of what to say to him. By the time I can think of anything he is already getting into his car pulling off. I close the door leaning against my wall. Man…..I have so much to think about. Finding myself will be top priority. Then I can be the best husband and father a man can be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

KAGEYAMA

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Come here to fuck up some more of my shit,” sneers Tsukishima standing in his doorway.

“I said I was sorry about that,” I drone. He should really be addressing Kuroo. He is the one who attacked me.

“Uh huh,” says Tsukishima as he steps aside.

“Yamaguchi is here right?” I ask.

“No,” says Tsukishima. “I made sure he went to the movies.” I glare at Tsukishima as I hear Yamaguchi laugh. I’m not in the mood for his shit talking tonight. I walk into their living room surprised to see Hinata. I didn’t see his car outside. My heart drops as I watch him talk with some much light in his eyes.

“This design right here is what I am thinking for the winter line,” says Hinata. He is holding out a laptop that Yamaguchi is looking at.

“I think going with just a few colors okay,” he says.

“Great but which colors?” asks Hinata. “The flame, the ice, or the smoke?” After that day, a couple of days went by and I text Hinata for no reason at all. I mean back in the day I had no reason to reach out to him, so I don’t need one now. For some reason it seems a lot harder. I had to come up with an excuse, so I brought up Minhyuk.

“None of these shoes are my type,” replies Yamaguchi. “However, I think the customer would like options.”

“That’s the thing is you can’t have too many options,” explains Hinata. He stops talking suddenly looking over at me and Yamaguchi.

“We weren’t ease dropping I swear!” I exclaim. Everyone starts laughing at me.

“Sit down and stop overthinking shit,” said Tsukishima. “Did you need a drink or anything?” 

“Yeah,” I reply. “Can I have some wine?” Tsukishima raises one eyebrow. 

“Wine?” he questions. “Since when?” Hinata was drinking wine one evening when I was texting him. It made me want to try it. 

“I’m trying new things,” I explain. “It’s kind of why I’m here.”

“Did you need to speak to Yamaguchi?” Hinata asks. “I can give you privacy?”

“You can stay if you want,” I reply. “I am trying to find a new hobby.”

“I’m guessing that has been difficult huh,” says Hinata. 

“Thus why I am here,” I reply as Tsukishima hands me my wine.

“This wine is one of Tadashi favorites,” Tsukishima explains. “I can’t deny it is very tasty. It’s on the sweet side so don’t overdo it.” I take a sip and it is smooth as hell. 

“Holy shit that’s good,” I reply looking into the glass. I even like the color of this. Yamaguchi laughs.

“It better be!” he exclaims. “That is an 80 dollar bottle.”

“Eighty bucks!” I exclaim. The guys laughs.

“Hinata told me about it,” says Yamaguchi. “He was right though. Isn’t it great?”

“I didn’t know you were so into wine,” I reply glancing at Hinata.

“Yup,” he replied. “I would have had a field day if I was at the games in Italy. I would have stayed longer just to visit wineries.” I’m quickly reminded of the fact I am the main reason he wasn’t there. Hinata phones ring. He looks at the screen. “Excuse me for a moment, I have to take this.” Hinata steps into their backyard closing the sliding door.

“I’m so glad you guys made up!” exclaims Yamaguchi. I almost panic.

“What did Hinata tell you?” I inquire.

“He said you apologized,” says Tsukishima. “I am just glad you made things right.”

“That’s it?” I ask. Tsukishima glares at me crossing his legs.

“Why?” he retorts. “Should there be more?”

“No,” I say quickly. I don’t want them to know the conversation Hinata and I. I’m glad to see how discreet he can be. 

“Feels like the last two years didn’t happen,” says Yamaguchi. “Hinata is always in a good mood but I can tell you guys making up has made him happier.” I glance at Hinata outside the glass door wondering who he is talking to. His face doesn’t reveal anything at all. That’s unusual. I usually have some kind of sign. Like he is either smiling or…

“Did you hear Tadashi at all?” asks Tsukishima interrupting my thoughts.

“No…..” I mutter. I hope they didn’t catch me staring off into space. Hinata comes back inside.

“Sorry about that,” he replies. “What did I miss?”

“Not a thing,” says Tsukishima making me happy. I don’t want Hinata to know that we were talking about him. I drink some more of my wine.

“You can finish up Hinata,” I reply. 

“I was on the last one,” he states unlocking his macbook. “I am really pressed for time as I want this released before Christmas. You are very much into fitness wear, Kageyama. What do you think of those shoe design? I call the colors fire, the ice, and the smoke.” He turns his laptop towards me. I am impressed. The shoe design reminds of Nike Air Max except less bulky looking. It is sleeker, the fire color looks just like fire with a black netting for the main portion of the shoe. The others have the same thing but only the main grid color changes. The ice is different ombre shades of blue with smoke being an ombre of grays.

“I like the design,” I reply. “Do you think on the ice it could be a dark navy cloth inside of black? Maybe with smoke you can do dark gray? I like the way they look but I just think it could stand out more.” Hinata glances at his screen.

“Interesting,” he states. “Hold on.” He puts his laptop in his lap clicking on his mouse pad a few times before turning the screen back to me. “Like this?” Yamaguchi looks over at the screen covering his mouth.

“Oh!” he exclaims.

“Damn, that looks good,” states Tsukishima. I stare at the screen in shock. It does look good. I begin to smile.

“Yes” I reply. “That is exactly what I meant.” Hinata begins to grin causing me to feel nervous. Not in a bad way but not in a good way either. I haven’t felt this in so long. He clicks on his laptop a few times before closing it. 

“Shall I have to pay you royalties on this?” asks Hinata putting his laptop in his laptop bag. “I am going to offer up this design.”

“That’s not necessary,” I reply. “I appreciate the offer though.”

“Who knew you had an eye for design,” says Yamaguchi.

“I know what I like when it comes to certain things,” I reply. My style is rather simple. If anyone knows me they could easily buy clothes for me.

“So you say,” says Tsukishima. “What did you need me and Tadashi help with?” I take a deep breath. It’s so hard for me to talk about. Hinata picks up on my uneasiness. 

“Take your time Kageyama,” says Hinata. I nod my head yes.

“I have been trying to learn new hobbies,” I explained. “I am trying to think outside of the box. Since Yamaguchi you seem to enjoy cooking so much, I thought I would give this a shot.” Yamaguchi eyes light up.

“Really!” he exclaims.

“Yeah,” I chuckle. “It could also save me some money to cook for my family. Hyuna cooks once in a while but we usually have someone cook for us.”

“She wanted me to be your chef,” says Yamaguchi before laughing. “As you know I clearly don’t have the time for that. I can certainly help in that area. I can give you some beginner recipes if you like.”

“Same,” replies Hinata.

“You know how to cook?” I ask him.

“I dabble,” he says before winking. Our friends begin to laugh while I just sip from my wine. I have another glass of wine while we just chop it up. I need to get home. I lost track of time as I find myself enjoying our conversation. I am quite sure Minhyuk wants to see me before bed. I am almost to my car when I hear Hinata calling out to me. 

“You move so fast,” he says jogging over to me.

“Not on purpose,” I reply. “I am certainly feeling this wine. A 3rd glass would have killed me.” Hinata giggles.

“Yeah the sweet wines can be like that,” he replies. He tucks a curl behind his ear. “Glad I ran into you tonight.” I begin to smile before I can stop myself. The way he said it……

“Same,” I say softly watching the breeze catch his curls. Is it me or does the energy between us feel slightly different?

“I can text you those recipes I want you to try,” says Hinata. “A few of them are from my mom.”

“Awesome!” I exclaim instantly enthusiastic. “Your mom cooked the best meals.” He begins to chuckle. I laugh feeling a little silly myself.

“It’s nice to see you laugh, Tobio” he replies. I stare at him because I still not use to him using my first name. Not only that he said I laughed. I didn’t even notice.

“Um thanks,” I say nervously. I clear my throat. “I’m looking forward to trying your family recipes.”

“Yeah,” he replies. “Mom and grandma can throw down in the kitchen. Natsu is following in their footsteps. She is better than me.”

“I bet,” I reply. “Natsu is going to make some man very happy.”

“Don’t remind me,” says Hinata rolling his eyes. 

“That bad?” I ask. I don’t know if Natsu is giving them trouble as a young adult or not.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” he replies. “I don’t even want to know.” He begins to laugh as do I. It gets quiet for a moment. “I guess I should let you get home. You can text me whenever.” Hinata turns away from me and I grab his hand.

“Hinata, can you show me one of the recipes?” I ask. Hinata stares at me with his cheeks turning red. His grip in my hand tightens. Fuck. I let his hand go. “I’m sure Minhyuk would like to see you. We can make an event of it. We watch him play on the switch, do a little cooking. Hyuna might even get in on the fun.” Hinata gives a small smile.

“You sure that’s okay?” he asks. “I don’t want to impose on your family.” It dawns on me what I said to him in that last fight. Shit. I really hurt him when I said that. Deep down I should know that. Hinata seems to really want a family of his own.

“You’re not imposing,” I reply. “I……” I feel so bad for saying that. I destroyed Hinata some kind of terrible. Although we talk, I can now see he will question everything I say or do. “I want you there to help me….if you can.” Hinata is staring at me. I have no idea what he is thinking. He slowly begins to walk backwards. 

“That’s fine,” he says. “Just text me.” He turns jogging to his car. Looks like he parked down the street. I am standing there watching him get into his car driving away. I shake my head getting into my car heading home. During my drive for the first time I am not feeling so empty. Okay. Maybe learning to cook is a step in the right direction. This makes me feel more confident in my decision. I pull into the driveway entering my home.


	9. Chapter 9

KAGEYAMA

“Minhyuk, you need to go to bed,” says Hyuna. 

“I am,” he replies. “School doesn’t start for another week. How come I can’t stay up late?”

“You know how I feel about you getting back on schedule early,” she states as I appear at the top of the stairs. She has her hands on her hips.

“Hey, I’m home,” I announce.

“Dad!” exclaims Minhyuk.

“Don’t get out of that bed!” exclaims Hyuna catching me off guard. Her tone sounded so harsh.

“Hyuna, let me greet our son,” I reply walking pass her into his room. “Hey, give me a hug.” Minhyuk smiles running over hugging me. “You had a good evening?”

“I did!” he exclaims. “I got to a new level in my game.”

“That’s good buddy,” I reply. “You need to be heading to bed now. We want you strong and functional for school.”

“It’s a week away,” he pouts.

“How about this,” I reply pulling out of the hug. “You get one more week of your summer schedule. After that, you have to go to bed on time. No playing your game, no trying to watch TV. Light out at 9:30pm.” Minhyuk nods his head. I kiss his forehead. “Go ahead and enjoy your time. We will talk in the morning.”

“Okay!” he exclaims running to his bed. He picks up the game playing immediately. I walk up to my wife leaning in for a kiss when she turns her head away walking away.

“Hyuna,” I say following her. I walk into the room and she begins to take off her earrings. 

“Really Tobio!” she exclaims. “You just dismissed me in front our son!” I close the room door.

“Hyuna, that is not what I was trying to do,” I reply. “Minhyuk is going to be 11. He is going to the 7th grade. We need to cut him some slack.”

“He disrespected me, and you rewarded him!” she snaps. She is overreacting. Hyuna removes her shirt. “I feel like over the past couple of weeks you are giving him everything he wants.”

“That’s not true,” I reply. “I’m trying to bond with him.”

“Yeah, okay,” she says like she doesn’t believe me. “I’m going to shower.” Man is she pissed. Maybe I should have spoken to her first before changing Minkyuk bedtime. The other times I don’t feel like I was spoiling him. I went clothes shopping with him for some fall and winter stuff. Took him to get his hair cut. We even had the sex talk. I feel closer to my son than ever. Soon he will be a teenager and I want him to trust me. With how pissed my wife is I will need to wait for her to finish her shower before I go in there. I hear my phone chime as I get my clothes removed and put in the dirty clothes.

Tsukishima: Good job tonight. I thought Hinata was going to be gone by the time you got here. You guys almost seem to be besties again

I laugh before responding.

Kageyama: Don’t call us besties! 

Tsukishima: Whatever King, it is what it is. Tadashi is more than excited about you trying to cook

Kageyama: I am too. 

I don’t want to tell him that my life is not fulfilling anymore. I clearly need a change but didn’t know how. Tonight, I took the first step and I felt alive.

Tsukishima: Tadashi said when you try out his recipe, he wants pictures

Kageyama: I don’t know if pictures will be worth it, but I will try

I chat with Tsukishima until my wife comes out the shower. She is giving me the silent treatment. Good god. I go into the bathroom enjoying my shower. I wonder what Hinata is doing right now. I smile thinking about the way he looked at me. Just like in high school. He looked full of life, happy. Mmm….I’m getting erect. I look down knowing I need to have sex with my wife. We haven’t had sex in two weeks. I am dying at this point. I finish up in the shower making sure I clean and super soft. I don’t bother putting clothes on knowing I am about to bury myself deep inside my wife.

I turn out the light in the bathroom walking into my room to see it is completely dark. My eyes haven’t adjust so I stumble my way to the bed. I pull back my covers scooting over to my where my wife is. I kiss the side of her neck.

“Tobio…..” She is going to make me work for this. I run my tongue along her neck as my hand glides over her stomach. Hyuna whines as I begin to kiss her neck passionate with my hand sliding between her legs. She’s not wet yet but she will be. I slide my pointer finger over her clit. She moans lowly as she doesn’t want me to hear her.

“Will you make love to me?” I ask her quietly. She has been known to get off and leave me hanging. I can’t have that tonight. I might just fucking lose it if she tries that shit.

“Yes….ahhh…yes,” she whimpers. I smile into her neck she wants to have sex with me. I begin to rub my finger on her clit lightly. I am putting just enough pressure. “Oh god…..aaahhh….” I slide my finger inside her. That didn’t take long.

“Hyuna…….” I groan into her neck. She hums letting me she is enjoying the way I am making her feel. I pull the covers back climbing between her legs. I lay down on my stomach before tasting her warm center. 

“Oh hun……..” she murmurs. I lick her clit slowly before pulling it between my lips. I suck softly twisting my head back and forth. “Hahh….Tobio……” I begin sucking and licking her. I am allowing her to enjoy this. I already know if I did as I please I could have her climaxing in 5 minutes. I groan as I continue to dine on her. She is getting wetter beginning to coat my chin. My dick is throbbing for release. I shift sliding my finger inside of her testing the waters.

“Hahhh…….” She cries grabbing my hair. Oh she’s ready. My tongue begins to rub over her clit as my finger finds a rhythm. Hyuna is breathing hard. She is getting closer. Those pants and death grip is always a sign. I speed my tongue up causing her to scream as she begins to cream all over my face. “Agaagghhhh……ha…ha……” I slow my tongue and finger down. “Oh honey…..nnneehh……” I sit up making my way between her legs. I leave down close to her. “Tobio, clean your face off.”

“Why?” I ask right at her entrance. “It’s your love juices.”

“I hate that you call it that,” she mutters shifting her eyes.

“I could call it cum,” I reply getting annoyed. She hates that word even more. We have been together for over 10 years. I don’t know why she acts like this is anything new. She knows when she climaxes there is always evidence. 

“I refuse to kiss you with my stuff on your face,” she replies. “You know how I feel about that.” 

“Why can’t we try something new?” I ask. “Why does everything always have to be the same?”

“You knew this before you married me,” she replies. “Let’s just enjoy.” I got to enter her. “Not yet, clean your face.” I frown grabbing a tissue from her nightstand wiping my face off. I got turned off by all this demeaning chat. 

“Can you top me off a little?” I ask. I could use some oral right about now.

“No,” she replies. “You know I don’t like doing that. Only for special occasions.” 

“This is special,” I reply. Now I feel like I’m having to beg my wife for sex. This is insane.

“I’m not doing this Tobio,” she replies sternly. “I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“I haven’t cum yet!” I exclaim.

“Shh, keep your voice down,” she replies glancing at the bedroom door. “Hurry up.” I lay bury myself between her legs planting my face inside her neck. I don’t want to look at her at the moment. I dislike how she is talking to me. Has she always spoken to me like this? I kiss the inside of neck softly. She isn’t even touching me really. She is just laying there. 

“Can you touch me please?” I ask into her skin. She doesn’t say anything but wraps her arms around my neck. I begin to kiss her neck softly rolling my hips. It’s hard to get in the mood when she is acting like this. She is acting as if she doesn’t want to make love to me. She isn’t even trying to hide the fact she doesn’t want to. I need to think of something that turns me on.

I groan remembering Hinata’s firm backside. The way his lower back curves leading to that round ass. It looks firm but smooth at the same time. What the hell? I shouldn’t be thinking about anyone else other than my wife at this moment. I moan imagining what it would feel like underneath my fingertips. I’m erect once more not wanting to waste my opportunity. I slide inside of my wife who is still wet from her climax moments ago.

“Sleepy……” she says lowly. That is my queue this will need to be quick. I will have to really push myself to reach my peak.

“Hang on,” I pant as I start rocking my hips. I close my eyes remembering early tonight. Hinata blushing, hair blowing in the wind, touching my hand. I wonder how good he is in bed. I bet he could take all this dick. Shit, I know he could. “Fuck…..” My dick spasms from that thought alone.

“Language!” exclaims Hyuna. I ignore her comment sitting up grabbing her waist. I need to see her breast. I am not attracted to men! I am not attracted to anyone but my wife! I begin to thrust my hips hard causing her to bounce. Hyuna cries out in surprise and pleasure. I know she is loving it because her pussy is squeezing me tightly.

“Yeah……” I moan liking how she got tight. She is getting wetter too. I bite my bottom lip enjoying this. 

“N-Not so hard….” she moans. Hyuna start whimpering.

“You know you fucking like it,” I reply rolling my hips. I slow down just a little. This feels so good right now. Oh yeah, she is massaging my dick perfectly. “Mmm….you wanted me to be quick right.” She cries out giving me the response I was looking for. “W-who’s being loud now,” I pant. I groan deeply as I’m getting close. I look down at my wife as I can see better now. My eyes have adapted to the darkness in our room. I blink with my mind taking over as I begin to imagine Hinata lewd face. His eyes rolling into the back his head, cheeks stained red, mouth dropped open singing my praises as I stroke him deep. I bet his voice is incredible. “Oh I’m going to cum….ahhh….haaa…..”

“Ha…ha……” cries Hyuna as I start hitting her spot. I can see Hinata bending his back crying out in intense pleasure. Hinata cheeks are easy to red when he is shy. I can only imagine what it is like as he climaxes. Yet I can picture it perfectly.

“I’m cumming,” I cry snapping my hips like a mad man. “Ahhhh…..aaaggghhhh…..” I slow down breathing hard. Oh my god…..what is happening to me.

“Get off me,” snaps Hyuna. I am quickly brought back to reality.

“Sorry,” I apologize reaching for some tissues. I hand them to her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she asks snatching the tissues from me.

“Me?” I question pulling out of her. “What are you talking about?”

“You were cussing,” she explains standing up. “Then you used that pornographic term cum. You were rough. You know I hate that. All of it!”

“I’m sorry,” I apologize again. “You told me to hurry up and all those things helped.” Hyuna walks over to me. 

“Do that again and next time you are on your own,” she says before walking to the bathroom. I run my hands through my sweaty hair. God fucking damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first time writing Kageyama having sex with a woman. Lord I can't wait for him to get with Hinata, no offense.


	10. Chapter 10

KAGEYAMA

A WEEK LATER

“Did you get everything dad?” asked Minhyuk. Minhyuk finished his homework for the weekend although it is just Friday. He is dressed comfortable in cargo shorts and a tee shirt he picked out at the store. It looks interesting I shall say.

“Yup,” I replied. “We are going to be making this one right here.” I point to the recipe on my tablet.

“Mei fun?” he questions leaning on the counter to read the screen. “Isn’t that what we get from restaurants?”

“Not tonight,” I replied. “Dad brings the restaurant to you.” He begins to laugh before I rub his head.

“Your jokes are so flat,” he replies.

“Yet you are laughing!” I point out.

“You think Hinata will stay and eat?” he asks.

“I told him he could,” I reply. I am sure he will stay. Hinata likes spending time with us. “He is interested in seeing you play your game.”

“Cool,” he replies. “Let me go and make sure it is charged.” Minhyuk swiftly heads towards his room. I can hear Hyuna heels before she even enters the kitchen. I turn around seeing Hyuna looking sexy. She is wearing a nice red dress with matching red heels.

“Wow,” I reply. “Who are you trying to impress?”

“No one,” she replies. Bullshit. She is wearing her diamond earrings, the expensive ones. “It’s just a simple cocktail dress.” She flips her hair over her shoulder.

“Um hm,” I hum in response.

“You ready for your night of cooking?” she inquiries.

“More than ready!” I exclaim. “I was in the grocery store for an hour trying to find everything. I want this to be perfect. Hinata is more skilled so him being here se be a huge help.” I notice the clutch in her hand as she shifts her hips. “Why do you have your purse?” Hyuna bites her lip.

“Jiso and I going out for drinks,” she explains. “I figured I could have a happy hour and then come back to a nice home cooked meal.”

“This is suppose to be a family thing,” I reply in shock. “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Hinata is not family,” she replies.

“No, he isn’t,” I reply stopping myself from snapping at her. “But he is helping me. I wanted you to be here for this. You didn’t even tell me you were going out?”

“I’m an adult!” she exclaims. “I don’t have to! Besides I knew you would act like this.”

“Act like what!” I exclaim. “You knew we had plans tonight!” Hyuna rolls her eyes.

“Honey, please let’s not do this,” she says holding her hand up. This is her signal for me to stop talking. Not today.

“Do what?” I ask. “Spend time with my wife!”

“Mom, dad……” says Minhyuk. Shit. He looks so worried standing at the entry to the kitchen with his hand held game.

“Hey sweetie,” says Hyuna walking over to him. “I am going to be going out with Mrs. Asahi okay.”

“You’re not staying?” he inquires. Hyuna looks guilty.

“I will be back later okay,” she says softly. 

“Okay,” he says. Hyuna kisses his forehead before letting him go into the living room. Hyuna glares at me.

“I got my phone on me if you need me,” she says. She is still going out even though I want her here. “I’ll see you two for dinner.”

“Have a great time,” I reply. I had to make myself sound chipper. I am not trying to argue with her in front Minhyuk. My phone buzzes with Hinata telling me he is on the way. I send a   
response.

“Dad,” says Minhyuk scaring me.

“Whew don’t sneak up on me,” I reply. “Hinata is on his way.” Minhyuk nods. He looks upset. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

“A-Are you and mom going to get a divorce?” he asks lowly. See, this is why I don’t like arguing in front of our son.

“No,” I reply. “Sometimes people disagree. It doesn’t mean that we don’t love each other or want to get a divorce.”

“Well this kid at school said his parents fought a lot before his dad went away,” he explains. “He only sees his dad one weekend a month. I don’t want that to happen to us.” What the hell? Why are 10 year olds even talking about shit like that?

“You have nothing to worry about Minhyuk,” I reply. “You can play your game until Hinata arrives.”

“I want to hang out with you,” he replies sitting at the island.

“You do?” I ask. Minhyuk smiles and nods.

“Your dad is pretty boring,” I reply. 

“No, my dad is a genius!” he exclaims. I begin to laugh. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” I reply sitting down at our island. It’s amazing how much our relationship has changed. I feel like a real dad for the first time in years. Minhyuk and I talk until Hinata arrives. We were talking about him starting his new schedule tomorrow to prepare him for the school year. We won’t make his homework schedule until we know what we are dealing with. I let Minhyuk answer the door while I ensure everything is out. Hinata walks into the kitchen and the first thing I realize he hasn’t cut his hair. It’s as long as it was in high school.

“Did you even start any of the other games?” asks Hinata.

“Not yet but I will!” he exclaims. “How can I help!” Hinata chuckles.

“We have to do a lot of chopping,” says Hinata. “Besides this is for your dad to learn right now. We will handle the chopping and prepping, you can help us put everything together.”

“Okay,” says Minhyuk. He glances at me. “Is that okay dad?” He asked for my approval. God I could get use to this.

“Yes,” I reply. Minhyuk runs into the living room picking up his Switch. He must be hungry because usually he doesn’t leave Hinata side willingly. Hinata has on a fitted tee showing off his trim waistline. Got those jeans are sitting perfectly……

“You doing okay?” asked Hinata. He glances at the island. “Looks like you grabbed everything you need.”

“Uh yeah,” I reply. I clear my throat looking away from him. “How are you? No time to visit a barber?”

“Oh,” says Hinata grabbing a curl. “Yeah. I will be going tomorrow if I can. I was being lazy this week. You trying to say I look bad?”

“Oh no!” I exclaim. “I think you look cute.” Oh shit. Both Hinata and I begin to blush. I turn away to wash my hands. I already did but how can I face him after saying some shit like that.

“Where is Hyuna?” asks Hinata.

“She went out with Jiso,” I reply cutting off the water. I grab my hand towel drying my hands. I get mad all over again thinking about how that went down. Hinata is studying me.

“Can we step away for a second?” he asks.

“Uh sure,” I reply. “Minhyuk, Hinata and I will be in the office for a minute, okay.” He nods his head not even looking up from his game. “Did you hear me Minhyuk?”

“Yes,” he replies. Good. I just wanted to be sure. I open my office door allowing Hinata inside. I close the door as he looks around. He hasn’t been here in over 2 years.

“I figured you wanted to talk alone,” I reply. I don’t feel like sitting so I go and lean against my desk. “What’s on your mind?”

“I should be asking you that,” says Hinata. “I can see you’re upset.”

“No need in me lying about it,” I reply. “I wanted my wife to be here. She didn’t tell me until the last minute. She was all decked out in this red dress with her best jewelry.” I run my hand through my hair. “It almost feels like she is seeing someone else. I don’t want to jump to conclusions either.”

“Hyuna always dresses nicely,” replies Hinata.

“She was wearing red,” I reply. “All red! Her hair was down in curls, she was wearing those strappy heel things. I hadn’t seen her go all out like that since our anniversary.”

“Oh……” says Hinata. “I am not married, and I don’t want to cause any problems in your marriage by making any suggestions.” He takes a deep breathe. “Have you tired talking to her?” I glare at him.

“My wife is not easy to talk to,” I reply folding my arms. “She clearly thinks she has total control over me.” Hinata looks like he is thinking.

“I’m sure that isn’t the case,” he replies. “Not that I am taking sides. Sometimes in a relationship people want to feel wanted. Like they still got it. You and Hyuna have been married 10 years.”

“You think so?” I ask. 

“Maybe,” he replies. “Do you compliment her? Do you take out on dates?”

“I do compliment her,” I reply. “But we haven’t really gone out like that.” Hinata chuckles.

“Maybe you should take her out,” he replies. “If your parents can’t watch Minhyuk I can take him for the evening, or he can spend the night. Take all the time you guys need.” I think about what he is saying. It is not a bad idea.

“Thanks Shoyo,” I reply. “That is really sound advice.”

“Of course,” he replies with a small smile. “I can tell what happened bothered you.” It did. She is my wife and it felt like she was blowing me off.

“It’s not just that but some other things too,” I reply. “We got into a disagreement and Minhyuk heard.” Hinata now looks concerned.

“What?” he questions.

“Yeah,” I reply. “She was telling me she is grown. She doesn’t have to tell me when she is going out. I didn’t like that comment and raised my voice a bit. Minhyuk asked if we are going to get a divorce.” I bury my face in my hands because I still hate the fact my child is afraid Hyuna and I are going to spilt up. 

“I can’t believe she said that,” replies Hinata. “It’s not about her reporting every little thing she does. You guys had plans already.”

“Exactly!” I exclaim. “That is what I told her!” Hinata shakes his head.

“Yuri even told me what she was doing when we weren’t around each other,” he replies. “Communication is important. You need to talk to Hyuna.”

“I will try,” I sigh. “Like I am trying to find my happiness to be a good husband and father. She doesn’t even want to meet me half way. Like…..” I stop talking staring at Hinata. He is hanging on to my every word. Do I even want to discuss my sex life with him? I mean he is gay but I don’t want him entering my mind like he has been. Getting the advice, I have now is good enough. “Never mind…..I will talk to her.”

“What else were you going to say?” he asks.

“Huh?” I reply caught off guard. Hinata chuckles covering his mouth.

“I know you were about to say something else,” he replies. I begin to blush shifting my eyes away from him. I need to stop flushing so much.

“I don’t want to discuss my sex life with you,” I reply. Hinata cheeks begin to color letting me know he feels the same way about this topic.

“Oh…..” he mutters. “Um say no more. Anything else before you get to cooking?”

“No, that was it,” I reply. Hinata nods opening the door. Even in high school Hinata and I barely discussed our sex life. Since he is gay, I wonder who did he lose his virginity to? A woman? A guy? Is it different for gay guys since they can be top or bottom? I blush reminding myself does it even fucking matter. I walk out of the office back into the kitchen with Hinata washing his hands.

“Okay,” he replies. “Let’s start with the meat!” I smile because he recovered well from that embarrassment. Hinata and I take care of the meal prep calling Minhyuk over to help us mix everything together. The mei fun turned out great. It was delicious and simple to make. Might take me a while to remember the recipe but I want to cook it again. I might try it with beef next time. Minhyuk ate two servings. Might be a good way to get him to eat his veggies. Hinata and I just put him down for a bed. “God I am beat,” he replies.

“Not use to dealing with little people huh,” I joke.

“Man, that was exhausting,” he replies. “Watching what you say around them is a lot of work.” We both share a laugh. He glances at his phone. “I can’t believe it’s after 11.”

“I lost track of time watching Minhyuk playing that driving game,” I reply.

“Don’t you mean you,” corrects Hinata. “As I recall you were hogging that gamer for a good 30 minutes.” Okay, so what I took over that game. I was so close to beating it. I couldn’t just hand it over. 

“Shut up,” I laugh. I pull out my phone texting my wife.

Kageyama: Hey, are you okay? It’s getting late. If you want to stay out that is fine. Do you know when you will be home?

“Checking on Hyuna?” asks Hinata.

“Yeah,” I reply. Hinata nods.

“Good husband,” he replies smirking. “Let me get going.”

“Did you want to take any leftovers?” I ask. Hinata is thinking it over.

“Sure,” he replies. We walk into the kitchen with me grabbing two containers. One is for him and one is for the remaining bit for Hyuna. “I’ll make sure to wash this and return it to you.”

“That would be best,” I reply. “Hyuna doesn’t play around with her food containers.” I hand Hinata his container making our way to the front door.

“How do you feel?” he asks. “About cooking?”

“I like it so far,” I reply. “I mostly enjoyed having Minhyuk helping.” Hinata chuckles.

“I noticed he smiled at you a lot tonight,” he replies. “It was really adorable.” I laugh lightly.

“It feels great,” I reply. “I thought about what you told me. We have been talking, really talking. We had the sex talk and it went as expected.” Hinata laughs.

“So glad I didn’t have to do that!” he exclaims. “Discussing the wet dreams was embarrassing enough.”

“No bullshit,” I reply. “Text me when you get home.”

“All right,” he says. I stare at him for a moment because I want to hug him. It feels wrong. It’s just a hug. I am not doing anything wrong. I lean in testing him slightly. I hear his breath hitch slightly. I wrap my arms around him softly.

“Thanks for tonight,” I reply. This reminds me so much how he is shorter than me. Sure he got a little taller but he is still shorter than me. He smells so good. I press him tighter than I wanted to against my body. I swallow hard giving his back a pat so the hug feels friendly. Hinata pulls away with his hair falling in his eyes.

“No problem,” he murmurs. “I’m sure you got this next time.”

“I want to do this again,” I admit. “Is it okay if I can come to you this time?” Hinata looks up at me.

“Um sure….” he stammers. “Uh text me. I have to go.” Hinata is out the door without saying goodbye. Probably for the best because I don’t want him to go. I stand on my porch until Hinata is out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

HINATA

“Hello,” greets Kuroo.

“Meet me at my place,” I state pushing my foot down on the gas pedal.

“I’ll be there in 10,” he replies.

“Alright, bye,” I reply. I end the call panting in need as I speed towards my home. I will be getting there at the same time as Kuroo. My mind is dizzy, buzzing with lust. I need this…..I need to be fucked. I feel like a damn hormonal teenager. “Fucking Kageyama.” I pull into my parking space. Our evening was nice. It wasn’t just the hug he gave me. It was the fact that I did feel like family. Gaming, cooking dinner, helping Minhyuk get ready for bed. I want that so bad. 

I walk into my apartment heading straight to my room. I got to my nightstand pulling out the lube and condoms. My clothes are flying off as I hear my front door close. I gave Kuroo a key. It just seems easier after all this time.

“Shoyo!” shouts Kuroo.

“Back here!” I yell. He walks into my bedroom.

“Wow…..” he mutters. “You’re already naked…..and erect.” I swallow hard trying not to be embarrassed. I have been like this towards Kuroo before. The difference is I was aroused by someone else. I walk over to him as he removes his shirt.

“Kiss me,” I demand. Kuroo leans down kissing me. I moan soon as his lips touch mine. I pant lightly trying to keep my mind from thinking about Kageyama. I kiss Kuroo as I remove his sweatpants. So glad he knew not to wear jeans. “I want to ride….” Kuroo doesn’t say anything. He walks over propping up the pillows knowing how I want him. I like for my partner to be sitting up when I ride them. I enjoy the closeness, intimacy of it. I may want to fuck but I know what body needs right now. It wants to feel affection as well as being filled up.

“Did you need stretching?” he asks.

“I do,” I reply grabbing a condom ripping it open with my teeth. “I want your dick to stretch me.” Kuroo eyes widen as I put the condom on him. It’s been years since I had him do this. Right after I was fired. Then after my physical fight with Kageyama……. I lean over lubing up my entrance. I moan lowly feeling sensitive to the lightest touch. It’s going to be one of those nights. If my emotions are in over drive I can climax multiple times. Every area on my skin feels like a stimulation. I glance down at Kuroo erect dick. God yes…..I lean licking his crown. Kuroo moan loudly making my dick twitch.

“Shoyo……” he mutters. I ignore his cries of pleasure sucking on his crown. I wonder how big is Kageyama. I made sure to not look at him or any of the guys while they were undressing. I didn’t want to give them any ideas. I bob my head slowly allowing my saliva to coat Kuroo. My imagantion lighting up at the thought of Kageyama dick. I bet it’s a good size…thick….veiny….my mouth tightens around Kuroo at the thought causing him to cry out thrusting his hips.

“Mm….mm…..” I hum pulling away. I straddle on him panting in need. Kuroo left hand comes up grabbing my waist as I slide down. I stare at him more than glad he is always here for me. I hiss lowly as I continue to work my ass on his dick.

“God…..”he cries. I know I am tight. I refused to use my toy. I have been in the mood for real dick. My dildo, vibrators, it’s not enough. I want to feel that warm cock twitching inside me. I find myself even wanting to go raw. That is something I have never done. I groan rolling my hips slowly. I must take my time to not hurt myself. I rock my hips rhythmically. Kuroo slides his right hand into my hair as I lay my forehead against his. I groan as my mind flashes to Kageyama. “Fuck you feel so good,” He tilts his head up kissing me which I eagerly return. Kuroo groans into my mouth feeling every bit of my energy. 

“Yes…”I murmur into his mouth. I moan feeling my walls pulse around his length. I am breathing heavy into the kiss as I continue to work Kuroo inside of me. I can’t stop my mind from thinking about this. Now….now he is going to be coming to my home, my sanctuary. He was so close to me during that hug I could feel his breathe on my neck. It felt like he was lingering, like he wanted to kiss me. Like he wanted to claim my lips.

“Shoyo…..”whines Kuroo before whimpering. Kuroo left hand grabs my ass.

“Gahhh…..”I shriek. I slide down on him further increasing my pleasure. My eyes flutter at the intense pleasure. “God…..uuggghhh…..” I turn out of the kiss burying my face into his shoulder as my hips continue to roll. My dick not rubbing against his abs adding to my pleasure. A deep moan releases from my throat as I feel my body heat up.

“You’re so passionate tonight……” mutters Kuroo turning his face into my curls. “I fucking love it…..” He starts moaning making me whimper as he starts thrusting his hips. “Y-you’re pulsing…..god……” 

“Tetsuro……”I grumble. Although I am saying his name he is not the one who occupies my mind. Kageyama has been so kind to me since he apologized. It feels like he is my best friend again. It’s so nice to be around him, talking to him, having him touch me. I missed him a lot more than I would ever admit outloud. I imagine looking into Kageyama’s intense eyes. The look I saw in his eyes tonight was different. A good different. A look that only I am able to see. “Fuckkkk…..aaahhh……..” I slow my hips down. Kuroo groans. I know he feels it. 

“D-don’t slow down now….” He pants heavily. “Y-you wanted this dick now take it.” He places his other hand on my ass bringing me down on dick filling me up completely. I toss my head back screaming in pleasure.

“Ohhhh….……..” I yell. My nails dig into his shoulder fighting the heat in my groin. My hips begin to grind on his dick accepting everything he has to offer. Kuroo begins to guide my hips up and down. My mouth drops open as I know I’m going to climax soon.

“Going to cum all on my dick…..” whimpers Kuroo as if he knows what is happening inside my body at this very moment. My tip is beginning to leak as I am nearing the end of my rope. I try to thrust my hips as much as I can. I can feel Kuroo eyes on me but I can’t meet them. Kuroo wraps his one arm around my waist. I cry out remember being in Kageyama arms. How would he hold me in the thrones of passion? 

“I-I’m going to cum…..aaahhh…..ha….haaa…..” I whine knowing this is it.

“W-wait for me……” whines Kuroo. He likes for us to finish together. Personally I do as well. It always makes me feel even closer to my partner. “Ahhh….ahhh….I’m right there…..” I drop my head knowing what he needs. I kiss Kuroo aggressively sliding my tongue into his mouth. I suck on his tongue as my hands dig into his flesh at the building pressure. “Mmppphh….Shoyo…..mmm…hmmhmm…..”

“I’m cumming Tetsuro……” I cry into his mouth. My hips jerk slightly. “Ohhh…..aaaggghh….aahhh…..” I whine feeling my cum release on Kuroos abs. Kageyama. I thrust my hips wildly riding my climax seeing those eyes, Kageyama eyes. 

“Fuck, fuck…….” shouts Kuroo. “Oh my god…….aaaagghhhh……” Kuroo begins to slam me down harder on his dick. I cry out in pleasure despite climaxing already. It still feels good no matter what. “Aaahhh…..shit…..nnnggghhh……..” I breathe heavily as Kuroo finally slows down. I am laying on his shoulder trying to gather myself. “Damn Shoyo…..” He chuckles. “Just when I think it couldn’t get any better.” I shift off Kuroo carefully heading into my bathroom. I must stop this. I must stop thinking about Kageyama. At this point I don’t know if I should really have him inside my home, my personal space. I already feel the walls inside my brain breaking down. I walk back into my room seeing Kuroo toss his condom. “You doing okay red?”

“I’m fine,” I reply before smiling. I still feel guilty. “I was in the mood……”

“I’ll say,” he replies. “We have been fucking like rabbits.” I chuckle but low key I feel ashamed. I shouldn’t be thinking about a married straight man. Nothing will come of this. Kageyama loves his wife. He is taking his role more serious now that he is beginning to realize the role he played in wife and son’s life.

“Sorry,” I reply. “I can stop contacting if you want.”

“It’s no problem,” replies Kuroo quickly. “I was just joking. You giving me a key made things easier.” I nod because it did. Kuroo has a nice apartment that I also have a key to, but I feel more comfortable in my home. He begins to walk out of my room. “How was your day?” I follow behind him.

“It was pretty good,” I reply. I glance at my side table. “Oh, I forgot to put up my food.” I grab it following Kuroo into the kitchen.

“I saw that when I came in,” he replies referring to my container. “I was going to put it up for you but after I called for you hearing your tone…..” 

“Oh…..”I say in embarrassment. I must have sounded desperate as hell. Kuroo grabs a bottle of water for him and myself as I place the container in the fridge.

“Looks good,” he replies. “What is that?”

“Homemade Mei Fun,” I reply. “Kageyama is learning to cook. He asked that I help him cook for his family.” Kuroo rises an eyebrow. 

“Really?” he asks. “I can’t believe you started talking to his ass after how he treated you.”

“He apologized,” I replied. “Besides he is trying to improve as a person. It’s impressive to me. He is actually trying. Minhyuk was so happy tonight.” I know there is more to Kageyama’s situation but it is none of Kuroo’s business.

“Minhyuk seems like a happy kid to me,” says Kuroo. We head back towards my room.

“He is,” I reply. “He wasn’t close to Kageyama though. Their father son relationship has gotten so much better.”

“You love that kid, huh?” asks Kuroo. 

“I do,” I reply. “Like he is my own. I remember when he was born.” I chuckle remembering his chubby cheeks and big doe eyes. His eyes are definitely from Kageyama. I spent a lot of time taking care of him. At one point he thought I was his uncle. So freaking cute. I scratch my hair grabbing my TV remote off my nightstand.

“Your hair is getting long,” Kuroo states before opening his bottle of water taking a sip.

“I know…..” I drone. “I need to get this shit cut.”

“Why?” he asks. “I think it looks nice.” I chuckle hearing my phone chime.

“Thanks,” I reply to him as I grab my phone from my jeans on the floor.

Kageyama: Did you get home safely

Kageyama: I will take that as a yes

Kageyama: I would feel better if I heard from you though

Oh shit! I totally forgot to text him.

Hinata: I’m so sorry. I did get home safely. Is your other half back safely?

I’m sure Hyuna is home. I don’t want to act like he isn’t married. She is a part of him and his life. I personally never had a problem with Hyuna. She is a little too high maintenance for my touch. I want my partner to care more about our happiness than things or money. I’m not trying to be poor but I don’t want to sacrifice my sanity either. I plug my phone up.

“What are you going to be doing tomorrow?” I ask Kuroo. “I am going to be cleaning, getting my hair trimmed, a little meal prep.”

“I need to wash,” says Kuroo getting comfortable under the covers. He has that look in his eye. He wants to stay the night. I mid as well let him. He did help me out tonight. “Kenma has been wanting to hang out with you.”

“I know,” I pout sitting behind. “I have been so busy with my clothing line. How is he holding up?”

“His cooking is getting better!” exclaims Kuroo. “Like he has been asking me to challenge him. Inquiring what I want him to cook. He is about to start cooking desserts.”

“Oh wow,” I reply hearing my phone. I lean over seeing Kageyama responded.

Kageyama: Glad to know your safe. Hyuna arrived 20 minutes after you left. Thanks for asking.

Hinata: Of course! 

Kageyama: I will be talking to her tomorrow about our date but for the time being can we meet up next Saturday night?

Hinata: I would love to but I need to see Kenma

Kageyama: Friday?

Hinata: Lol, maybe. Can I get back to you?

Kageyama: Sure. Besides I don’t know which recipe I want to try next

Hinata: I am sure you can think of something

Kageyama: Come on I need something simple. 

Hinata: Are you asking my opinion?

Kageyama: Maybe…..

Hinata: Lol. This is your new hobby! Pick out a new one and let me know.

Kageyama: Okay. I will let you know

Hinata: Get some rest! I’ll text you later.

Kageyama: You promise?

Huh?

Hinata: I promise

Kageyama: Goodnight Shoyo, thanks again for tonight

I’m scared to use his first name. I mean he used mine. Plus, his son has been begging for us to do so.

Hinata: Goodnight Tobio

I put my phone down sitting up to see Kuroo staring at me.

“What?” I inquire.

“You have been texting a lot lately,” he replies. “Not a bad thing but just something I noticed.”

“There seems to be more to that statement,” I reply.

“It’s not!” exclaims Kuroo. 

“Tetsuro, if I was talking to someone else, I would tell you,” I explain. I know that is what he is concerned about. “I know we are friends with benefits and that you want more. I wouldn’t lead you on.” Kuroo blushes nodding his head taking my remote. It’s strange because at times he is so confident when wanting to claim me as his man but other times he isn’t. Kuroo friends know he is bi-sexual whereas no one, but Kageyama knows I am gay. “Can I cuddle with you?”

“Yes,” he replies with a smile. I lay on Kuroo’s chest trying to decide when I should invite Kageyama and Minhyuk over. I hate to admit it but I’m scared too.


	12. Chapter 12

HINATA

FOUR MONTHS LATER

“Kenma, I’m sorry!” I pout.

“I miss you!” he replies. 

“I miss you too!” I reply. “I have been in a lot of meetings as they just finished the test products for my upcoming spring line.”

“I totally forgot about that,” says Kenma. “How time seems to fly. How are things going so far?”

“Good,” I replied. “I only had to make a few adjustments. I decided to add light long sleeve shirts. I didn’t wear them a lot in high school but I know some who appearance them.” Kageyama was known to practice in the long sleeve tees. I don’t know how. They personally made me too hot.

“Yeah, me not so much,” says Kenma. 

“I can come by and see you tomorrow,” I suggest. “Did you want to do lunch, dinner?”

“Dinner,” replies Kenma. “You know I hate getting up early. I do enough of that during the week.” I begin to laugh. “I am going to cook for you. What would you like?”

“Nothing too special,” I reply. “I just want beef and broccoli.”

“So traditional,” states Kenma amused.

“I can be a simple man,” I beam. I hear my doorbell. “My company has arrived, I have to go.”

“Don’t have too much fun,” replies Kenma.

“Oh I will,” I reply. “Let me know what time tomorrow and I will be there.”

“Three pm,” he replies.

“Done,” I say on my way to the door. “Later.” I end the call opening the door.

“Hinata!” exclaims Minhyuk. He hugs me tightly. We have been meeting at Kageyama’s home every Friday night. It has become our thing. When I say ‘our’ I mean Kageyama, Minhyuk and I. Hyuna has not made an effort to stay a single time. It’s always a girls night out or seeing her parents. Kageyama use to look so mad but after a month I can tell he cared less. Sadly, he seemed more relaxed when she was gone.

“Hey!” I exclaim. “How was school?”

“It was okay,” he replies. I look at Kageyama and he shakes his head. That lets me know Minhyuk week wasn’t good.

“Just okay,” I reply closing the door locking it. Minhyuk nods his head yes taking off his coat. “What would you like to drink? I got some juice, soda.”

“Oh dad, can I have soda!?” he asks excited. Kageyama chuckles removing his coat.

“Only if you don’t tell you mother,” he replies.

“Okay!” exclaims Minhyuk. Kageyama and Minhyk take their shoes off placing it them on my guest shoe rack. I hang up Minkyuk coat as Kageyama hands up his beside his son. I want to get him set up first. He is looking around. “Your apartment is so cool!”

“Is it really?” I inquire. My home isn’t child friendly. Well I do have game systems and colors throughout my home. I open the fridge. “What soda do you want to try? I have Spirit and Dr. Pepper.”

“Spirit!” he exclaims. I grab a glass pouring the soda for him.

“We are going to prepare this one alone since it is fairly quick,” I reply. “Which game system did you want to play on?”

“What do you mean which one?” he asks. Kageyama follows us into the living room.

“I have them all,” I reply. 

“Whoa!” he exclaims running over to my shelf. “The PS5!!!” He immediately starts looking over the games.

“Do you even have anything he can play on that one?” he asks.

“Maybe,” I reply. “I swear most of those games are made for teens or adults.” Minhyuk decides on a game after 5 minutes. Well, that didn’t take long.

“Dad I want to play this!” he exclaims. He chooses one of the Final Fantasy games.

“Good choice,” Kageyama replies. We get him started on the game. He seems to be doing okay on his own reading the instructions. I am sure he will enjoy the learning curve. Kageyama follows me back over to my kitchen. “Hyuna doesn’t allow him to drink soda. She said it has to many sugars.”

“All the sugars that are in juice,” I reply rolling my eyes. “Yeah okay. Did you need anything to drink?”

“Is okay if I have some wine,” he replies. “We can wine and dine while we cook.” Kageyama laughs at his own lame joke. Of course, I smile because he does this mini dance while saying it. Despite things not being the way he wants them to be he seems so much happier.

“I can do that,” I reply. “I was rather surprised that you choose chapagiri ram-dom recipe.”

“Hyuna and I saw the P:arasite movie,” Kageyama replies. “It looked tasty and simple.”

“I haven’t even tried it so we will be experiencing something new together,” I reply. Kageyama nods with a blush coming to his cheeks. I turn away because he doesn’t flush easily. I grab a sweet white wine. Kageyama opens the bottle while I grab the wine glasses. “Hyuna didn’t want to come?” Kageyama frowns.

“She wanted some me time,” he replies. 

“Woman do need that,” I reply. “Especially moms.”

“It would be different if she was an active mom, but she isn’t,” he replied. “She doesn’t seem to support my new hobby at all.”

“Are you sure?” I inquire as Kageyama pours the wine.

“I am,” he replies. “I asked her to cook with me and she claims she is too tired. Too tired to do what! She doesn’t even fucking work.” Kageyama and I glance over at Minhyuk. He didn’t even move letting me know he didn’t hear his father.

“Let me get him the surround headset,” I reply. “Hold on.” I give Minhyuk the headset. He is grinning from ear to ear. Thank god he can entertain himself. Kageyama is sipping his wine as I make my way back over to him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“It’s okay Tobio,” I reply. “You can always express yourself to me.” There it is again. The blushing. I shift my eyes. “Well, I have everything out let’s get started! The meat isn’t as cold. I figured I would the chef season the meat.”

“Well how kind of you,” says Kageyama pulling out the recipe card. “It says to season it with just salt and pepper. I would prefer for it to be spicy.”

“I would too but does Minhyuk like spicy foods,” I reply.

“Good point,” he replies. “Minhyuk can do spicy but nothing extra. I will take the safe route.”

“Sounds good,” I reply grabbing the salt and pepper. 

“How have are things going for you?” asks Kageyama. I grab my wine glass sitting down at my island since he clearly has everything covered.

“The usual,” I reply. “I’m going to be seeing Kenma tomorrow for dinner. Well probably a snack to me since it is around 3. I know I will be hungry by 7.”

“For sure,” he replies. I sip my wine thinking about some things. I wonder how his monthly dates with Hyuna are going. He never told me how they have been going and it’s been months.

“How have your dates been with Hyuna?” I inquire. “I know you have been taking her out.” I am thrilled to know he took my advice asking Hyuna on a date though. Kageyama sighs.

“Yeah…..” he replies. “We had one last week. I had my mom and dad watched Minhyuk. I knew you were busy with work.” The date must have gone badly because he isn’t smiling. He also didn’t tell me and we have been in contact every single day. On the other hand, I am not sure if I want to be this involved in Kageyama’s life.

“That was very thoughtful of you,” I reply. “Um did everything go okay?”

“It was okay until we got home,” he replies. Kageyama shakes his head as he seasons the meat. He sighs. “She said it feels like I am a different person.”

“What does she mean by that?” I ask. I personally feel like Kageyama is getting back to himself. However, I don’t know how he acts at home. I can’t see Kageyama acting any different. He is not one to fake the funk.

“I am wanting us to do more things together,” he explains. “And things in the bedroom.” He clears his throat looking at the recipe card. “She likes things the way they are. She doesn’t want them to change.” He glances at me. “I told her how I felt. The same thing I told you a couple of months ago. She said what I thought she would. Why am I complaining? I make good money, have the perfect house…..” Kageyama becomes emotional turning away from me. I sit my wine glass down walking over to him. I touch his shoulder softly.

“Hey,” I reply. “Don’t stop trying. This can work out.” Kageyama glances at me with unleashed tears in his eyes.

“I’m trying Shoyo,” he whispers. “I’m trying so hard! I feel like she doesn’t care.”

“I can’t say if she does or not,” I say slowly. “If you love her Tobio keep trying. Fight for your marriage.” He nods his head sadly. I hug Kageyama without thinking twice. I have never seen him like that. Deep down I am a little jealous. No need to be jealous. Kageyama wraps his arms around my waist pressing me into his body. I can’t handle that. I pull away from him quickly. “Let’s talk about something less stressful.”

“I feel like the main parts in my life are stressful,” says Kageyama getting back to the meal. He doesn’t have much left to do. He only needs to cook the noodles and meal before combining them. “Although I have been thinking about something recently.”

“Uh huh,” I reply sitting back at the island. I am curious to hear this. Not much Kageyama thinks about outside of his family and volleyball. 

“How come your not dating anyone?” asks Kageyama. I almost choke on my wine. He almost sounds like Kuroo.

“I have my reasons,” I reply.

“Like what?” asks Kageyama putting the noodles into water. 

“I’m not ready,” I reply.

“I don’t see why not,” replies Kageyama. “You clearly want a relationship. A meaningful one. Someone you can be with the rest of your life and start a family.” Can he really see that much? Kageyama smiles for a moment. “Are there not any good guys available?”

“Some are but I’m not,” I reply. Kageyama shakes his head. It’s not making any sense. It’s not making any sense to me either. I take a deep breath wanting to continue denying what I think the truth is. Kageyama chuckles. “What’s funny?”

“You,” he replies tending to the meat. “I know you aren’t telling me everything.” I laugh.

“So?” I say jokingly. “I’m sure you don’t want to know everything about this gay’s life.”

“No,” he responds. “I do want to ensure that he’s happy though.” Oh my god, he is killing me.


	13. Chapter 13

HINATA

“Uh, excuse me for a moment,” I reply. I slide of my bar stool walking quickly to my room. I begin pacing back and forth in front of my closet door trying to calm down. Kageyama is turning me on. I know he isn’t trying to but god damn. It’s not just how he is looking at me but what he is saying to me, how he says it. It’s like he is trying to flirt with me. I don’t know if that is true or my fucking thirsty ass mind. This shit has been happening for months. I can’t let myself fall apart at the seams now. I pull out my phone seeing Kuroo text me. 

Kuroo: Hey, I know you said you had plans tonight. Did you want me to swing by?

I honestly don’t know if I want him to or not. As of right now I know for a fact I would be thinking about Kageyama. Shit, I’m already getting aroused and he has barely been here an hour.

Hinata: I will keep you posted

Kuroo: Cool, how is your evening though

Hinata: It’s great. I’m enjoying myself. Going to have to work off this meal though

Kuroo: Oh please. You look good.

I blush picturing the look on his face when he said that. I think I am going to have my end my friends with benefits with Kuroo. I don’t want to but…..if this isn’t going to turn into anything I need to let him go. It’s not fair to him. Plus I feel like I am using him at this point. That is not what this is suppose to be. Kuroo is my friend too, not just…..for sex.

“Shoyo,” calls Kageyama. I put my phone back in my pocket. 

“Back here,” I reply. Kageyama appears in my room door.

“Dinner is ready,” he replies. “I wasn’t sure if it was okay to come back here.”

“Thanks for asking,” I reply. “You can come in. It’s nothing special, just my bedroom.” Kageyama glances around as he walks over to me.

“That is pretty nice,” he points out my chaise in the corner.

“Oh yeah,” I reply. “I wanted something to sit on to take my shoes off and on. Sitting on the side of your mattress can kill it faster over time.”

“Indeed,” says Kageyama. He glances around my room in awe. “I’m surprised you have white furniture. Everything is so clean.”

“The adult Shoyo likes a clean space,” I reply. “I remodeled my room after everything happened with the team……I needed a change.”

“Oh……” says Kageyama. It must have really hurt him to let me go. Didn’t feel like it in that moment or for some time after everything happened. I noticed if it ever comes out now he looks….so damaged. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” I reply. “Let’s go eat.” We walk back into my front room. I walk over to Minhyuk waving my hand in front of him. He quickly takes the headphones off looking at me in shock. “Hey, welcome back.” We all share a laugh.

“This game is awesome,” exclaims Minhyuk. “I can’t wait to talk to the popular kids at school about it.”

“Popular kids?” I question. I never paid attention to that in school. I always focused on volleyball and passing, that’s it. He nods his head before saving his game. It auto saves but I guess he just wanted to be sure.

“Yeah,” he replies. “The cool kids are like you. They have all the game system, all the games, apple phones and iPad. I feel like such a dork around them.”

“Don’t say that,” says Kageyama. “You’re not a dork. There is no need for you to have a cell phone and all those gadgets.”

“Relax Tobio,” I reply. “He didn’t say he wanted any. He is just saying what makes them cool.” Minhyuk smiles at me. We all sit down at the table. The meal smells great, the meat is the perfect size too. Kageyama pulls out his phone taking a picture.

“I promised Tsukki I would get Yamaguchi a photo,” he explains. “I forgot the last time and he dam….he uh wasn’t happy.” Minhyuk giggles knowing his dad almost said a bad word in front of him.

“Let me get us some water,” I reply getting back up.

“No more soda?” asks Minhyuk.

“One is enough,” I reply grabbing us bottle water. I sit back down with us saying a small prayer before digging in. “Hmmm….not bad…..not spicy, not super sweet. This is a good balance.” Minhyuk is slurping his noodles. 

“Yummy,” he says. Kageyama smiles. I don’t blame him. That just lit up my heart.

“I cut the meat into smaller pieces,” he replies. “You know how much I love my meat.” Minhyuk laughs.

“Yeah dad,” he replies. “We know you love steak.” I begin to laugh because Kageyama has always been into eating meats. We use to go to meat buffets a lot when we first started working. We could afford to do so. “Can I finish playing the game after this?”

“I was hoping we would watch a movie together,” states Kageyama. “Is that okay Shoyo?”

“Sure,” I reply. “I do have Amazon Prime, Hulu, Netflix, I’m sure we can find something.”

“This is so much fun,” Minhyuk replies. He glances at me. “I wish you had someone for me to play with me.”

“Minhyuk!” cries Kageyama. “Manners.”

“Sorry,” he apologies quickly dropping his head. 

“It’s okay,” I reply knowing he didn’t mean any harm. I pat his hand comforting him. He looks up giving a sheepish grin. Maybe I should adopt. I really want a child.

“Any movies in mind?” asks Kageyama. “Kid friendly of course.”

“Dad……” whines Minhyuk. “I want to see something cool.”

“What is considered cool?” I ask. “You should focus on what you like. Not what others think. What kind of movies do you like?”

“Mom has me watch a lot of Disney films mostly,” he replies. “I would like to see something new. Not Disney, not princesses….” God Hyuna is sheltering the hell out of him. 

“Tobio, did you have anything you think he would enjoy?” I ask. I have some ideas but I really want Kageyama to make a suggestion Minhyuk would like. It will strengthen their bond.

“Not really,” he replies. “I am thinking the Marvel universal would be cool.”

“Spiderman!” he exclaims.

“You have never seen Spiderman?” I ask.

“No,” he replies. “Mom doesn’t like the violence.” Jesus. 

“I think Spiderman is an excellent place to start,” says Kageyama. “Do you have Into The Spiderverse?”

“I do,” I reply.

“That is what we will be watching!” Kageyama exclaims. Minhyuk is so excited. I am now beginning to see why he didn’t fit in with the other kids. How can he talk to his peers if he can’t even watch a basic cartoons outside of Disney. Kageyama explains Spiderman to Minhyuk as we finish up dinner. 

“Okay, I want to clean the kitchen now before we get started,” I reply as Minhyuk goes to the living room.

“I can help,” says Kageyama. “Minhyuk we are going to clean up.”

“At least you can take the leftovers in your container,” I reply as I grab it out of the cabinet. Kageyama laughs.

“That is perfect,” he replies. “Since you kept forgetting.” 

“Hey!” I exclaim. I really did but I had a lot going on with work. He is lucky I was able to meet them weekly.

“I’m going to have more wine,” says Kageyama grabbing the bottle from the fridge. “You want?”

“Sure,” I reply. I was going to say no but I am at home. I can enjoy myself. “You can also put the dishes in the dishwasher. I don’t mind.”

“Where is the soap?” asked Kageyama.

“It’s already in there,” I reply. “I find it easier to load my soap right after a load is done. That way I don’t have to do after gunk. Yuck.” Kageyama laughs.

“I’ll have to remember that,” he replies. We begin to rise the dishes. “You’re so good with Minhyuk.”

“He’s a good kid,” I reply. “Why is Hyuna so hard on him? I know she wants to protect him. I get it but this seems a bit extreme.”

“I didn’t realize it was this bad,” replies Kageyama. “We are rising our son together, but I am gone most of the time. Now that he is going to be turning 11 it really shows. I will be talking to her about that soon.”

“Good,” I reply. “I think it will help with his social skills as well.”

“Same,” says Kageyama. I wipe off the table and counters before we head into the living room. I turn on the TV getting the movie playing through the surround speakers. Minhyuk is on the chaise while Kageyama and I are sitting on the sofa portion. I liked this one. The graphics, storyline, the music. I am sucker for a good soundtrack. I have so many movie soundtracks on my phone it isn’t even funny. The movie is over fairly quickly seeing it is just a cartoon.

“Dad can we watch one more?” asks Minhyuk. Kageyama pulls out his phone.

“I don’t know,” he replies. “It’s getting late.”

“Pleassseeeee,” he begs. Awe, he sounds so adorable.

“Yeah Tobio, pleassseeeee,” I add in trying to sound like a kid. Minhyuk joins me as we continue to beg.

“God stop it,” says Kageyama laughing. “Fine.”

“Yes!” he exclaims. “What next!”

“That is a good question,” I reply. “You wanted him to watch the MCU right?”

“Yeah,” says Kageyama. “Sorry texting Hyuna letting her know we are staying for one more movie.”

“Okay so we are starting with Iron Man,” I say grabbing the remote.

“No more Spiderman?” he asks. 

“He comes in later,” I reply. “Promise. Besides Iron Man is cool. He is a tech genius. You will really like him.” I select the movie getting comfortable. Halfway through the movie Minhyuk fell asleep.

“I knew he would do that,” says Kageyama nodding his head over at his son. Minhyuk was laying on the chaise under my sofa blanket. I guess he got too comfortable. 

“Well, he wasn’t too thrilled about Iron Man,” I explain. 

“Yeah,” says Kageyama. “I guess I will get going. We will certainly have to do this again. I mean the movie or whatever.”

“Certainly,” I stand up stretching. “God I’m so tired now.” I pull out my phone seeing it is after midnight. Shit. I’m glad Minhyuk doesn’t have school tomorrow. I walk into my room to plug up my cell. It is on 2%.

“Shoyo,” says Kageyama. “Are you sure it’s okay to do more movie nights like this?”

“Sure,” I reply. “I don’t see why not.”

“Thanks,” he replies smiling as he walks over to me. “I just wanted to double check. I hope you enjoy your time with Kenma tomorrow.”

“I will,” I reply. “Um thanks.” My stomach is starting to do flip flops. The way he is staring at me.

“U-um I’m going to go,” he stammers lowly. He never stumbles over his words. 

“Okay,” I say softly. Kageyama catches me off guard as he pulls me into a hug. I can’t stop myself from returning the embrace. He’s so tall, solid, smells so good, most of all, it’s Kageyama. I bury my face into his chest surprised that let me. He squeezes me tighter. I can tell he really need this as much as I do.

“Thank you,” whispers Kageyama. 

“You’re welcome,” I say lowly. I was so scared to even speak. I want us to stay like this just a little while longer. We are standing here hugging. We aren’t doing anything wrong. Kageyama hands slides down to my lower back. I gasp lowly trying to wrap my mind around what is happening. I can hear his breathing picking up as his hand begins to massage my lower back. I whimper lifting my head. Kageyama leans down closer to me. “Tobio…..”I whisper. I know that look. This can’t be happening. “Don’t…..”

Kageyama closes the gap kissing me softly. The kiss is surprisingly smooth. Kageyama is taking his time as if he wants to explore the right way to do this. I groan returning the kiss because it feels good to feel his lips on mine. Kageyama pulls away with his cheeks turning red. Kageyama is not gay. He is married. MARRIED! I continue to stare at him in shock. He’s going to make me hard. I should stop this while we are ahead. He is drunk or confused. Kageyama grabs the sides of my face kissing me deeper than he had previously. This takes away the doubt I had in my mind. This kiss is from someone who wants to.

“Shoyo……” he moans releasing my face. Kageyama is still very close to me. All I would need to do is tilt my head just right and I could feel those lips once more. Kageyama wraps his right arm around my waist pressing me into his body allowing me to feel how excited he is.

“Shit…..” I whimper feeling my well break down. Hugging me, kissing me, it made him this erect. I have been wanting this for so long. I stare at Kageyama as he stares back at me. The life I see inside those eyes….Kageyama closes what little gap is between us kissing me. I begin to pant heavily into his mouth. My hand grips his shirt for dear life. My emotions are about to sweep me away. He’s such a great kisser. It feels like his lips are massaging every area of my own. 

“Oh my god……” he mutters. He moans lowly grinding his hips a little. Holy shit that feels good.

“Tobio……” I moan into his mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck. I study myself on my right leg as the left comes up a little allowing Kageyama and I to feel more of each over. Kageyama releases this guttural moan that makes me thrust my hips. “Ohhhh…….” I slide my right hand into his hair.

“Oh yes…….”whimpers Kageyama. He right hand slides down palming the side of my ass. Oh my god….I want to have to sex with him. Have I thought about this before? Sure. Did I think it would ever be a possibility? No. I feel dizzy as his lips moves to my neck. I cry out in pleasure softly.

“Shoyo, you baby……sitting……..” says Kuroo walking into my room suddenly. I pull away from Kageyama immediately. Kageyama and I both turn our backs to Kuroo knowing we are not exactly presentable.

“Hey,” I reply as calmly as I can. I walk over to my phone to distract myself. “I didn’t know you were coming.” I pick up my phone noticing Kuroo did text me. I didn’t hear the alert to my phone though. I glance at Kageyama who turns to face Kuroo.

“Clearly,” says Kuroo glaring at him. Kageyama is glaring at him before looking at me.

“Minhyuk and I will let ourselves out,” he says. He walks pass Kuroo almost bumping him. Kuroo turns back to me once Kageyama is gone. The looks he is giving me. 

“I’m sleepy,” says Minhyuk from the living room. He legit sounds tired.

“That is why I didn’t want us to watch a second movie,” says Kageyama. “Shoyo has company. You will see him later okay.” I hear my front door close unable to hear Minhyuk response. I know he would have liked to say goodbye.

“Fucking really,” snaps Kuroo. 

“Nothing happened,” I reply. Kuroo chuckles.

“You are going to really lie to me!” he replies.

“It was a mistake,” I reply deciding to fess up a little. “Tobio is going through a lot right now.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that,” he replies. “I am appalled.” My heart drops. Appalled….. “He treated you like shit. He called himself your friend but got you kicked off the team, beat you up not once but twice.”

“He wasn’t himself!” I cry. Now that I know for sure Kageyama was a shell of himself then. Who knows what kind of pressure he was under? What if I didn’t even catch this in time. I am not going to try to explain that to Kuroo. He is too pissed off to listen. “I’m not going to let you disrespect me in my own house. I get why your mad. I really do. Tell me you wouldn’t forgive Kenma if the shoe were on the other foot.”

“Kenma would never treat me the way Kageyama did you,” he says shaking his head no. “You can’t even compare him to Kenma. Kissing a married man, with his child in the next room….”

“Get out!” I shout snapping. Kuroo chuckles. 

“I can’t believe my dumb ass never saw this,” he states. He clicks his tongue. “You love him.”

“Get the hell out my house!” I scream in anger. Kuroo nods not saying another word as he leaves. My chest heaving as I fight not to cry. No. No! I survive this long I can keep going. I take a deep breath. I just need some space between Kageyama just like before. Yeah that will work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all should have seen this coming....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year!

KAGEYAMA

“I can’t believe how Minhyuk was acting,” says Hyuna flipping her hair over her shoulder. We are on a date at a steakhouse restaurant. I made sure to get a nice corner so we can talk. Valentine Day’s was this past Thursday, but we waited to go out on Friday. I decided this at the last minute leading me to cancel another Friday evening of cooking with Hinata. 

“I apologize for that,” I reply. Minhyuk throw a fit because I cancelled our movie night with Hinata for third week in a row. Hinata is completely understanding but my son isn’t. There are things my son doesn’t know about. Distance from Hinata right now is for the best. I don’t even know where to begin with that kiss we shared. I know deep down it was more than a kiss. Had we not been interrupted I truly believe we would have had sex…. “I didn’t think Minhyuk would get so taken Hinata. We have been having a really good time which is why I wanted you to participate in our Friday cooking sessions. Our son is really growing up.”

“Of course, he is,” she replies sipping her wine. “He’s suppose to.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” I reply. I clear my throat.

“I know,” she replies. “I want to talk as well. You can go first as I know you wanted to talk about Minhyuk.” I am unsure if she is trying to be sarcastic or not. I ignore it sticking to the matter at hand.

“I think we need to allow our son to make his own decisions,” I reply. “His birthday is coming up in April. I was thinking we could get him a cell phone.”

“A cell!” she exclaims. “He doesn’t need one yet.”

“Honey I think it’s time,” I reply. “We need to let him grow up.”

“He is not calling the shots at home,” she replies.

“He doesn’t do that now!” I exclaim. “He is having such a hard time fitting in with his peers. Since I have begun to give him a little freedom, he is doing much better. Haven’t you noticed.”

“I noticed how he goes to you for everything,” she states. She just isn’t getting it.

“Can we at least compromise,” I reply. “He continues his studies and schedule as he has been. However, he can play video games approved by us as well as watching new movies. He is old enough to understand that things that happen is games or movies aren’t real. Him getting a cell phone is good. As he begins to have friends, he can reach out to us when need be. We can set up parental blocks, so he isn’t doing anything other than making phone calls.”

“Fine,” she replies. “It would be helpful.”

“Great!” I exclaim reaching for her hand. She moves her hand away glaring at me.

“No easy way to say this Tobio but I want to do a trail separation,” says Hyuna.

“What…….” I say slowly. I can hear her but it’s like her voice isn’t registering.

“I’m sorry Tobio but I think some time apart would be best,” she continues. “Like I said you seem different. I am not sure if a divorce is the right route to go or not…..”

“What about all the dates we have been going on?” I inquire. “I thought you were happy to be spending some time with me.”

“Yes and no…..” says Hyuna shifting her eyes. “At times I felt like I could see that 23 year old Tobio peaking through. Other times you just feel different.” Hyuna glares at me. “I’m not happy Tobio.” I take a deep breath trying to be a man about this. I want to understand my wife but what she is saying doesn’t make any sense to me.

“Hyuna if you are that unhappy how come we can’t go to counseling?” I ask. She doesn’t say anything. She just stares at me unmoving. “You want me to move out?”

“I do,” she replies. “It’s the one way for me to know what I want.” I get mad for a split second.

“What about what I want!” I reply. “Why does it always have to be about you? We are married to each other. Let’s be clear I’m not moving out!”

“How can we be separate if you are living there?” she questions. 

“I don’t even want to be separated!” I shout. I look around the restaurant dropping my voice. I can’t believe she is dropping this bomb on me here. This was suppose to be a date! I need her. I needed this! “I don’t want to do this.” I know she wants this trail separation but I don’t. I want to make this work. I think we need to speak to a professional. It is clear we can’t do this on our own.

“Things haven’t been the same for a while and you know it,” says Hyuna flipping her hair over her shoulder. She’s right. Maybe there is some benefit from this. I can sort out my feelings with…..Hinata. I don’t think I am gay. I have never looked at a guy. Ever. Just him…..it is something about him. I wish I had someone to talk to about this.

“You’re right,” I reply staring at her. She appears stunned by my response. “Minhyuk mindset during this is important to me. I am not moving out. I will however sleep in the guestroom.” Hyuna looks revealed. God is she that repulsed by me? “I don’t want him to know I am sleeping there if possible.”

“I don’t think we should lie to him,” she replies. 

“It’s not lying,” I reply. “For all you know we will get through this. No need in him worrying every time we have a disagreement.” Hyuna nods sitting back in her seat.

“I’m surprise Tobio,” she replies. “I thought for sure you were going to fight me harder.” I think carefully about what I want to say.

“I love you,” I replied. “I was going to fight you on it, but I think a trail separation is best. I think counseling may help as well.”

“I’m not doing that unless we decide to move forward,” she replies. That is stupid? We need to talk through the problems to move forward. What the hell? 

“We can discuss the counselor later,” I reply flagging the server. I’m not going to fight her on this right now. I order myself a shot of whiskey. “Let’s enjoy the rest of dinner.” 

“Actually, is it okay if I cut out?” she asks. I am taken back by this. 

“I drove us here,” I state.

“I will find my way home,” she says. I wave her off fed up at this point. Hyuna grabs her purse standing up.

“Thanks for dinner,” she replies. She begins to walk but stops after a few steps. “Oh, you can start sleeping in the guest room tonight. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I know I will. I really need some personal time tonight.” She walks away without another word. That woman doesn’t fucking love me. I really don’t think this is going to work. I bury my face in my hand feeling the alcohol in my blood. It isn’t giving me the buzz I want since I had dinner already. I pull out my phone going down to Hinata name. I want to text him, call him. I can’t tell him about this. 

“Tobio….” I know that voice. It can’t be him. I glance up seeing Hinata right in front of me. “I-I hope you don’t mind me coming over.” The server drops off my whiskey. Hinata looks at the whiskey but turns his attention back to me. “What’s wrong? You have that look on your face.” I chuckle in annoyance. 

“Hyuna wants to try separation,” I explain tossing my liquor back. I look down in shame. “There is so much……”

“W-when did this happen?” he stammers lowly.

“Just now,” I hiss making a fist.

“Can you meet me at my condo?” asks Hinata.

“Are you sure?” I asked. I am sure he also wants to discuss what happened the last time we were together. He never brought up when we text though. His concern was Minhyuk and then me mentally. He seems to care more about us than my wife at this point. 

“The conversation can’t be spoken here,” he replies. “I just want to talk about what happened with you this evening okay. You need to get this off your chest.” I nod so glad he did happen to be here. He is the one I want to talk to right now. I don’t want to talk to Tsukishima or Yamaguchi. I pay my bill heading over to Hinata place. Deep down I feel like my life is about to change forever. Rather it is for the best or not. I can’t say right now. Hinata is waiting for me outside of his building. “I would ask how your day is, but I already know.”

“Yup,” I state following him into the building. We get on the elevator. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” he replies. “Just finalized my spring line. The winter line has done far better than I hope.”

“Should be,” I reply. “I order several items from your winter collection.”

“I know,” he says blushing. I chuckle enjoying the flush on his cheeks.

“You saw my Instagram?” I inquire amused. I have an Instagram for work purposes only. Otherwise, I don’t see the point of it. So invasive. I am barely on there. However, I modeled the clothes I got from Hinata line. I really liked the items I got and thought it would be nice to model them. I hired a photographer and everything. I have to admit it is the most likes I got on Instagram in a while.

“How could I not?” he asks chuckling. “You tagged my brand.” He glances at me. “You looked nice.” I begin to smile.

“Admit it,” I tease leaning into his personal space. “You thought I was sexy.”

“Tobio…..” he mutters shifting his eyes. I laugh lowly as we stop at his floor. Hinata allows me into his apartment. “Did you need more to drink?”

“Please,” I reply. “Whiskey?”

“I got it,” he replies walking to his fridge. I notice he grabs two glasses. “Before we talk about what happened with us, I need to know what brought on this separation bullshit? Sorry I don’t feel the need to be nice in this moment.”

“You make it sound like you are the one going through this,” I say walking into his kitchen. He is visibly upset. I’m not use to seeing him frowning. Hinata is always smiling or appears to be at peace. This looks strange to see on his face, the stress, the anger.

“This isn’t about me or how I feel,” he replies pouring the brown liquor. He hands me my glass. “Please tell what happened. I will listen.”

“Is Kuroo stopping by tonight?” I ask. I don’t want that mother fucker interrupting.

“No,” he mumbles. Deep down I am hoping Kuroo will now leave him alone. He isn’t right for Hinata anyway. He never was. Hinata grabs his glass walking into his living room sitting down. He cuts on the TV. “Sorry I like background noise.”

“Understandable since you live alone,” I reply. Hinata nods crossing his legs.

“Looks like you were on a date,” he replies.

“I was,” I replied. “After what happened with you…..I don’t know how to put it into words. I just really wanted to go out with Hyuna. Like old times. I figured we could have a nice dinner for Valentine day, talk about some things and move on. She hit me with the separation thing soon as I was done saying my piece. She wanted me to move out of the house. I refused.” I sigh. “That would kill Minhyuk. My son happiness is important to me. Like Shoyo, she doesn’t even want me in our bedroom anymore. I am going to be sleeping in the guest room starting tonight.”

“Did she say why?” he asks.

“She feels like I have changed so much,” I explain. “Which I have. I feel like I am finding myself. It’s like she doesn’t love me. To be honest, I don’t know if my marriage is going to survive. She left immediately after dropping that shit in my lap.”

“I’m so sorry,” says Hinata. “I usually would say keep fighting but I don’t know.” I chuckle out of shame and embarrassment. 

“Sad part is I thought about what you said,” I reply. “I want to fight for my marriage. The fucked up part is she said she thought I would have fought harder. Her coldness towards me had me not wanting to fight. Deep down I think the marriage is over and I don’t understand why.”

“That sucks……” murmurs Hinata. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“You and me both,” I replied. “I decided to do the trail separation because….well…..I kissed you.” Hinata finishes the rest of his whiskey.

“Yeah…..” he says lowly looking down at his lap.

“Shoyo,” I reply. I don’t want him to think I kissed him out of sexual frustration. “Um….I want you to know I kissed you because I wanted to.” I know I like him. I am not sure if I feel comfortable liking him in this way. Mostly because I am still married. “I didn’t expect you to kiss me back.”

“I didn’t want to,” he admits. He didn’t want to kiss me? Sure didn’t feel like it. “I didn’t know what to think. I can’t lie it felt natural and nice.”

“Natural,” I say before sipping my whiskey. “That is a good way to describe it.” Hinata meets my eye smiling while nodding.

“I know you’re not gay Tobio,” he replies.

“I’m not,” I reply. “Maybe bi. Shit I don’t fucking know. I don’t like looking at guys.” I finish my whiskey before continuing. “It’s like I’m scared but not really. I mean…I’m only attracted to you. Not just the way you look though. Like you are the one person besides Minhyuk right now that makes me happy. It’s more than that but…..”

“You don’t have to say anymore,” says Hinata adverting his eyes. I can’t even see his face as his curls have fallen. They are shielding him from me. “Um more whiskey?”


	15. Chapter 15

KAGEYAMA

“I’m good,” I reply. “What were you doing at the steakhouse?” He glances up with his cheeks ever so red.

“I was just having dinner alone,” he replies. “Nothing special.”

“You use to be so social,” I reply. “Why are you alone so often?”

“Everyone is busy being adults,” he explains. “I would have seen Kenma but I know he would try to get me and Kuroo to make up. I’m not in the mood for that.”

“Make up?” I question. I swallow hard. “Were you dating him?”

“I told you I wasn’t dating anyone!” he exclaims. 

“Sorry,” I apologize as he sounded offended. “The last time I saw him he was coming off like a jealous boyfriend.” Hinata doesn’t say anything. “You were sleeping with him, weren’t you?” I know he was. I want to hear him say it finally. 

“Does it matter?” he responds. 

“It doesn’t to me,” I reply with a light shoulder shrug. “Clearly it does to you and Kuroo. It’s clear you guys had a falling out. If I can be honest so can you.” Hinata sighs.

“I guess you’re right,” he replies. “Yes. We were sleeping together. I wasn’t ready for a relationship and Kuroo knew that. He was okay with it. Even though he was fine with how things were I was going to break it off anyway. He knows what he wants and so do I. Sadly it’s not him.” I am surprised and revealed to hear this. 

“I’m sorry you guys had a disagreement,” I reply. “It sounds like he was your best friend.” Hinata chuckles glancing at me with his eyes lighting up slightly. 

“No one but you have truly been my best friend,” he says before smiling. He slides his bangs off his forehead. “Thanks for telling me about your current situation and listening to my bullshit.”

“Not bullshit at all,” I reply. “I’m so glad we are friends again. I don’t know what I would have done.”

“I’m glad were friends again too,” he replies. He sighs. “I feel like I am the reason your marriage is falling apart.”

“How so?” I ask in surprise. “You have been amazing in every way.” Hinata covers his face blushing. “No need to be ashamed. I am giving credit where credit is due.” I seriously don’t know where I would have been without him stepping into my life the way he did. I know for a fact my drinking would have worsened…..

“I appreciate that but seriously,” he says slowly. “It made Hyuna realize she might not love you. How can I possibly be happy about that? About destroying a family.” I scoot closer to Hinata grabbing his hand.

“You didn’t do any of that,” I reply. “I am sure sooner or later this would have happened.” Hyuna has been this way for years and I never noticed. I was too busy working.

“You think so?” he asks appearing emotional.

“Yes,” I reply gazing at him. “You have no idea how much you mean to me.”

“Tobio,” he mutters with his cheeks turning pink. I lean in kissing him. It felt like the right thing to do. Hinata moans into my mouth instantly. He’s so damn vocal. He makes me feel like I am the best thing he has ever tasted. I groan cradling his face so he doesn’t run from me. Hinata places his hands on top of mine. I don’t let his face go. I love the way this feels. “Tobio….”he pants pulling away enough to speak. “You don’t have to push yourself. You don’t have to rush this process. Discovering you have an attraction to the same sex can take time.”

“What process?” I question. “I like you.” I didn’t mean to say that but I do like him. I miss our little Friday evening of cooking. Being around him with my son is something I look forward to. Talking about my goals, his work, it means so much to me. 

“Tobio,” he squeals as my lips latch on to his neck. Something tells me he would never believe me. I like him. This isn’t some experience or me wanting to get off. I want to feel closer to him. Physically as well as emotionally. I would say I feel ready for this, but it feels more like a need within me. I need to physically connect to Hinata. He whimpers as I slide my hand under his shirt feeling his smooth skin. Amazing how soft his skin was. I wasn’t expecting that. 

“Shoyo….” I moan into his neck. I press my body down onto of him. Hinata falls back on his sofa. I stare down at him as I make my way between his legs. My heart is beating so hard in my chest he is erect. I mean he is gay after all. I still feel this sense of pride knowing he does look at me in the way I am beginning to admit I see him in. He looks so embarrassed. I lean down kissing him passionately as I roll my hips.

Hinata whines grabbing my upper back. His hand gently slides over my muscular back. This movement is so tender. Fuck yeah. I slide my tongue inside his mouth tasting the left behind whiskey. It doesn’t bother me as I feel a slight buzz as tasting his tongue is making me drunk. My hand slides under his shirt. His skin is so warm. I glide my hand over his chest touching his nipple. Hinata squeals in surprise. He arches his back turning out of the kiss.

“Don’t run from me Shoyo,” I beg. I take his nipple between my thumb and pointer finger rubbing lightly.

“Oh god….Tobio….” he cries as his nails dig into my shoulders. It doesn’t hurt since I still have my shirt on. Not that I mind a little pain. I must admit so far, I like this. I go back to kissing Hinata as I continue to tease his nipple. His nipple seems to be a spot for him as his body is quivering. In the back of my mind, I am wondering how far I should push this. Should I even really be going this? Then I remember how Hyuna has been treating me. The way she spoke to me. She left me tonight without thinking twice. I pull away from Hinata pulling my shirt over my head as I stare down at him. I gasp lowly because the look on his face is more than beautiful than I pictured. He is laying on his sofa with those curls falling all around his head as if placed perfectly. His cheeks are still pink with his eyes look slightly hazy. However, he is maintaining eye contact with me.

“Shoyo…..” I say softly losing track of what I was going to say. I carefully lay my body on top of his. I want him to hear me clearly. “Can I have sex with you?”

“I…I don’t know,” he stammers. He is panting like he is holding back. Don’t. Let it out. I slide my hand between us touching his dick print. “Hahh……”

“I really want to,” I mutter. “I want to feel closer to you…..” I want to know this isn’t just about getting off. This means something much more to me.

“W-We don’t need sex to feel close……” he whispers. I rub my nose into his cheek before kissing it.

“You’re right,” I admit. “It’s the kind of connection I want with you. I don’t know what will happen in the future, but I want this with you Shoyo.” 

“This is a big deal Tobio….” he groans as I begin to kiss him. I know this is a big deal. I am confident with my decision. Our friendship is now stronger than what we had in high school. Hinata has always been in every corner of my life. Adding sex to this will change things depending how we move forward. I know this. At the same time……I still want this.

I moan as he rubs his hand over my ass. He squeezes lightly. His little hands are radiating life into me. Such a pleasant feeling when you feel loved. I continue to kiss Hinata as his hand massages my glute. I release a shaky breath as I rub my hand over his dick. I don’t want Hinata to feel pressure to have sex with me. I want him to want me. He whines in desire under my touch.

“I-I’m not sure if this is the right thing to do……” Hinata stammers before groaning. I watch his eyes roll into the back of his head as I slide my hand inside of his jeans finally. I lean to the right of him licking the side of his neck slowly. “B-blanket…..” I lift my head noticing he has a blanket on his sofa. Makes me wonder how often he has sex out here. I can’t worry about that. He is going to allow me to be inside of him. I have been wanting this for months, maybe longer….. I reach for the blanket. “I need my lube…” Oh right. Guys do need that.

“Did you want me to grab it for you?” I ask. I want him to be as comfortable as possible. I don’t want him to change his mind. Hinata face is so red. He covers his face one hand as if he doesn’t want me to see him.

“If you don’t mind,” he mutters. “It’s in my nightstand on the right side of my bed.” I pull away from him glancing down at his fully erect dick straining. The tip is red like it is ready to burst. I shake my head walking into his room. I keep wondering if my body is going to want to stop me. Pull away from going through having sex with a man. I open the nightstand spotting the bottle of lube immediately. I catch a glimpse of dildos, vibrators, handcuffs. Jesus. I would have never thought he got down like this in the bedroom. He has condoms in the draw, but they are regular. I know they won’t fit me, so I don’t bother grabbing them. I walk back into the living room seeing that Hinata has removed all his clothes. He is sitting on the blanket looking worried but the way he is sitting. I can see his body, every curve. I grumble covering my mouth feeling embarrassed. Hinata glances at me.

“How do you want to take me?” he asks. I almost blow my load right there. I have an option! I didn’t even think that far ahead. I just wanted to be inside of him. 

“Traditional,” I reply unbuttoning my pants. Hinata eyes immediately drop to see what I have to offer. He glances up at me.

“Tobio,” he says softly. “If we do this….promise me you will always be my friend. I don’t care if you and Hyuna make things work. Your happiness is very important to me. I don’t want to lose you as my friend.” I don’t even know what to say. Has he always been this…..devoted to me? I don’t want to think about that. Especially given how deeply I hurt him. I drop my briefs losing the rest of my clothes.

“We will still be friends,” I say softly walking over to him. I sit on the blanket beside him. I’m scared to admit and tell him that I need him in my life at this point. He was the only person who made an attempt to help me. At the same time he is the only person I felt comfortable enough to open up to. “I promise.” Hinata closes his eyes taking a deep breath. I find it interesting that he is still hard after all of this. Hinata lays back on the blanket spreading his legs. Hinata whimpers as I lay between his legs. His body is so warm to the touch. I rub lube all over my dick especially my crown. I don’t want any problems entering him. I lean over Hinata as he turns his face away.

“Let me see you,” I say with my voice deepening. My tone of voice gave me away about how pleasurable I find this already. I want to see his face as he experiences his passions with me. Hinata turns his head back to me. Those cheeks are so crimson. I would kiss him, but I need to focus. I place my head at his entrance rolling my hips. I gasp before groaning. “Ahhh…..shit……” 

Hinata mutters arching his back. He doesn’t lose eye contact with me at all. This feels completely different already. I’m not just talking physically but emotionally. He is tight as fuck. I didn’t think I would be able to slide inside of him so easily. I did a little research. I know men have to clean, prep, and stretch beforehand. It almost feels like he was ready to take my dick tonight. I whimper lowly as my dick twitches as the thought. It’s not just the thought that he prepped but the fact that he wanted to have sex with me. I begin to slowly rock my hips feeling pleasure immediately.

“Oh god…..” I cry. I moan loudly before growling lowly trying to keep it together. I start breathing hard trying not to unleash inside of him. Hinata looks up at me through his half closed lids.

“It’s okay Tobio,” he says lowly. I shake my head. No. It’s not okay. I am not a man who climaxes in 1 minute. I grunt finally feeling okay enough to move. I rock my hips inside his wetness. Amazing. I just used lube but it feels so good. The tightness, that hint of texture, Hinata gripping my skin as if what he is feeling is everything to him. I moan loudly. No matter how deep I go his ass is giving me the meanest grip. 

“Fuck……” I shout before panting heavily trying not to climax. It’s been months since I had a sex. I don’t know if I can last at this rate. I slow my hips down even more hoping this helps. Hinata hums arching his back a little. His hands grab my waist massaging my skin softly. Fuck yes. There it is again, that contact. I lean down ready to feel his lips. I kiss Hinata gently trying to feel him out. He follows my moments before adding his tongue to the mix. I have never had a kiss like this. It catches me off guard. I gasp into his mouth. My hips speed up just a little with the desire building quickly within me. “Ohhhh……Shoyo……” He feels so wonderful. This feels so good. It is not even the fact that it is just a male. It’s Hinata and his movements feel so…..loving. “So fucking good…….god damnit……” Many incoherent sounds escape my throat. My hips rock faster although I want to keep taking my time. It’s been so long since I felt like I was being made love to.

“Tobio……” cries Hinata. “Ahhh….that’s it……ahhhaa…..” Does that mean I am doing good? I glance down to see his dick is still hard. In this case I notice the tip is now shiny with a bit of precum beginning to leak. That was the last thing I was expecting to see. I want him to climax too. Not just me. It is important that we both feel this together. I try to remember what else I read online. Prostate orgasm. Yeah, that’s it. It can be hard to locate from what I read. I slow my hips back down to find it. Hinata body begins to quiver. His tightening walls are making it hard for me to focus.

“Gggaahh……” I cry out in surprise. It wasn’t just his body that was trembling beneath me. I bury my face in his neck grinding slowly trying to find his spot. At this point I need to find it as I am nearing the end of my rope. His hard wet cock rubbing against my stomach is sexy as hell right now. I begin rocking my hips in different areas to locate his pleasure spot. Hinata starts grumbling in pleasure. I must be doing something right.

“Tobio……” He slides his further up my back. His hands dig in making me groan. Feeling him get tight as hell almost causes me to lose it. He was already tight, but this was different. I think that was it. I sit up pulling away from his body. My chest already feels a little cold without him being flesh against it. I grab his waist thrusting my hips in that spot. Hinata hands fall away from me completely as he begins to howl. He was trying to hold on to me but he seems to be struggling to maintain contact as his hands are shaking.

He screams as his body is quaking more than it was before. He bends his back with his chest and up turning as red as face. Oh shit, that’s it. I begin to snap my hips making him bounce against his sofa. His hair is beginning to swirl around his face but it doesn’t seem to be bothering him. “T-Tobio…..ahhh…..I’m going to cum……haaa…haaa…I’m going to cum…..”

I yell out in pleasure feeling the sweat develop on my back as I thrust harder. Is he really going to cum without touching himself? Is the prostate really that sensitive? I would like to think that is he is climaxing due to him being with me. I’m making him feel this way. We can feel this way together. It feels so good to hear my partner saying how I am going to make them climax. Not only I am hearing it, I am feeling it. 

“Tobioooo……..” shouts Hinata pulling his hair back as he trembles. I’m so glad he moved his hair as it allowed me to see his lewd face. I glance down just in time. “Aaaaggghhhh…….aaagghhh……haaa…..hahh……” I watch his cum squirt out onto his abs with some landing on his chest. My mouth drops open as I moan deeply. His face is everything I imagined in more. I watch his hips roll onto my dick as he rides his climax continuing to cry out. 

“Oh shit……” I cry. “I’m cumming…….I’m cumming…..Shoyo……aaarrrggghhh……..” I begin to snap my hips harder than before filling Hinata up completely to the brim. Having him completely swallow my manhood in this moment couldn’t be more perfect. “Ggaaahhh…….” His eyes flutter rolling into the back of his head. I know he is feeling every inch.

“Oh Tobio……ohhhhh……” he moans lowly beginning to quiver. “Ha….ha…..” My hips going from a thrust to a slow grind. He is still massaging my dick so nicely. Is he is still experiencing his orgasm? Hinata voices is still singing sounding so pleasurable. 

“Shoyo……” I moan lean closer to him. I’m still swaying my hips tenderly. I don’t want this moment to end. “God……damn…..ahhhh……” I finally stop feeling sensitive as hell. That is what I wanted to feel with my wife. Yet I am here feeling it with a male, my friend, my best friend. I kiss Hinata cheek because I feel so emotional right now. Yes….I needed this. I don’t regret what just happened between us.

“Oh god…….” pants Hinata. “I feel like I can’t move.”

“Same,” I admit. Jesus Christ he is still gripping me. I pull out of him groaning. I walk into his kitchen grabbing paper towels. I am surprised to see nothing but my essence and lube. Holy shit, he prepped? Like how? He didn’t know this was going to happen tonight. I grab a paper towel for Hinata walking back over to him. “I grabbed this for you.” He sits up slowly.

“Thank you,” he replies. “I would rather take a shower to clean up. You came a lot……” I begin to blush hearing those words. Hinata chuckles looking like himself standing up. “It’s okay. I was sex free for a while up until tonight.” Things with Kuroo must have really hit the fan. I would have thought they would have hooked up at least once.

“You were so clean…..” I point out. “Sorry….just something I noticed.” Hinata blushes.

“I have been taking care of my own needs,” he replies. “I’m sure you saw my accessories.” Accessories, I like that. Sounds so much better than toys or sex toys. I stare at Hinata feeling a deeper connection to him.

“Can I shower here?” I inquire.

“Of course,” he replies beginning to walk to his room. I follow him closely. I climb into the shower with him washing every inch of his body. There is nothing sexual to this. I just wanted to help him in the way he has been helping me. Hinata in returns help me wash my body. I haven’t felt this relaxed and at peace in so long. I can’t help myself but stay the night wrapped in his arms, his love, his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch Kageyama slipping up? XD, also we all knew this was coming....


	16. Chapter 16

KAGEYAMA

FOLLOWING DAY

I just got home. I already can feel my anxiety increasing. Sleeping beside Hinata last night was pleasant. We ended up cuddling. I’m not sure how but I wasn’t going to say anything to him about it. I found myself wanting to have sex with him. I am trying to figure out why I liked it so much. It felt addicting to me instantly. I walk quickly as I can. Minhyuk shouldn’t be up yet. I wanted to make sure I was back home before he woke up. I head upstairs toward what use to be my bedroom. I try to open the door surprised to see it is locked. Fucking really. I knock on the door. I can hear Hyuna shifting around.

“Tobio?” she questions.

“Who else would be?” I counter. Hyuna opens the door. 

“What can I do for you?” she asks. By the appearance of her face and tone I know she doesn’t want to deal with me right now. That is fine by me.

“Don’t worry,” I reply. “I’m just coming to grab my stuff.”

“I already moved your items,” she replies folding her arms.

“What,” I reply. No way…… I walk into the guest room seeing all my clothes on the bed. My electronics is on the dresser underneath the mirror on the wall. I walk back to Hyuna still standing in or doorway. “We need to talk.”

“We did enough of that last night,” she replies.

“Hyuna,” I say sternly that alerts her. She swallows hard following me into the guest room. I close the door to keep Minhyuk from hearing us. She folds her arms standing by the door. “Do you love me?”

“What?” she questions. Why the fuck does she sound confused?

“Answer the question!” I snap. “Do you love me?” Hyuna looks down.

“Do you want the truth?” she asks.

“Why the fuck do you think I’m asking!” I bark losing my patience. I need to know the answer to this.

“I do love you,” she replies. “But as of recently, I don’t know if I love the person you are becoming.” I shake my head before pinching the bridge of my nose.

“I am the same person I have always been,” I say looking up. “The only difference is I am speaking my mind. I am doing what makes me happy.”

“This isn’t you,” she replies gesturing her hand towards me. “Allowing our son to act older than he is. I don’t mind the cooking because that has been truly enjoyable. But the wanting to have anal sex.” Yes, I asked her. I wanted to test drive it. See how it would feel. Of course, her ass wasn’t going for that shit. “The dirty talking during sex. Wanting to spend so much time together. That cursing like you grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Those things I can’t handle.”

“Maybe it is my fault for not speaking up sooner,” I reply. “I did keep quiet. For a long time but this is who I am.” Hyuna sighs.

“If this is who you really are, I don’t know if I can stay married to you,” she says coldly.

“That isn’t fair,” I reply. “When I married you…I married you because I love you. I have always supported you no matter what. How can you not do the same for me?”

“I know my worth,” she replies. What the hell is she trying to say? “I know what I am willing to put up with and what I won’t. Those things I just listed is a definite no.” I’m so frustrated right now.

“No compromise huh?” I ask. Hyuna shrugs her shoulders. 

“I don’t know,” she replies. “Maybe.”

“We need to see a counselor,” I reply. “There is no getting around that. If you loved me, any part of you left that does. You will do this!” I screamed the last bit at her because I find it hard to believe that my wife might not love me. Hyuna blinks back my tears.

“Okay,” she replies softly. “I will do the counseling.” I am surprised she agreed. I take a deep breath once the shock has worn off.

“Thank you.” I reply. “I will let you know once I find a list of counselors for us to select who we think would be best. It will also help to have a backup counselor in the event we don’t like the personnel we decide on. I am going to get settled into my new room.” Hyuna nods.

“You know where I will be if you need anything,” she replies. I am not asking her for a god damn thing right now. She leaves the guest room closing the door. I run my hands through my hair. Man putting a list of counselors together is going to be challenging. I have no idea what it is that I am looking for. I hear my phone chime catching my attention. I know Hinata is still sleep. I could see the exhaustion on his face when I left. I pull my phone out seeing a text from a number I don’t know. The hell?

Unknown: Hey this is Kenma. I was hoping I could talk to you

Kenma wants to talk to me? What the hell for? I mean Kenma and I chat but not like that. Thus why his number is not saved in my phone. I save his number in my phone before responding. Something tells me this won’t be the last time we speak.

Kageyama: In regards to what?

Kenma: Hinata and Kuroo

Oh god. I am not sure if I want to discuss them.

Kenma: I know this is a strange request. Let me explain in person if you don’t mind.

I guess I can hear him out. Besides Kenma has never asked me for anything. On the other hand if he is reaching out to me this must be serious. I am curious to know what he has to say.

Kageyama: I am busy the rest of today, but I can meet up tomorrow if you like

Kenma: That will work, thanks. Can you come to my apartment?

Kageyama: Sure, send me your address

Kenma send me his address as we set up to meet at noon. I set up my elections in my room first plugging up my phone. I begin to put up my clothes thinking about everything that has happened. It’s so weird to know how upside down my life is right now. God, I hope I don’t regret talking to Kenma. I have enough going on as it is. I finish putting up as many clothes as I can before leaving the guest room. I knock on Minhyuk door. He opens the door with his hair showing me signs he hasn’t washed up yet.

“Morning,” I greet.

“Hey dad,” he replies.

“You feeling better today?” I ask remember his freak out yesterday. 

“A little,” he replies. “I didn’t mean to act like that. I just really miss Hinata.” I nod knowing what he means. I miss Hinata for my own reasons. 

“I’m going to cook breakfast,” I reply. “Accompany me while I cook.”

“Pancakes!” he exclaims.

“Chocolate chip pancakes,” I state puffing my chest out. Minhyuk agrees following behind me.

“Where’s mom?” he asks.

“Not sure,” I reply. I have no idea where Hyuna is and I don’t care at the moment. I had enough of her this morning. “Pull what side of fruit you want out the fridge. I want mango.”

“You always mango,” he replies. I chuckle because he is right. Mango has so much sugar I really shouldn’t be eating it like that. Minhyuk pulls out strawberries for himself and mangos for me. I grab the flower, eggs, chocolate chips and vanilla extract. I recall what to do for this basic breakfast.

“What you got planned today little man?” I inquire. 

“I’m caught up on stuff for school,” he replies.

“Good, good,” I reply getting to making the pancake mix,

“Dad I was hoping I could have a party for my 11th birthday,” he replies. I glance up.

“Minhyuk, your birthday is 5 weeks away,” I reply.

“I know,” he replies. “I didn’t think about doing anything but the kids at school asked if I was. They asked me! They never ask me. We have to do something!” This is certainly progress for sure. Minhyuk has never asked to have a party. Hyuna use to have parties for him but stopped.

“What do you have in mind?” I inquire. 

“I want a cool party,” he replies. “I looked up this super cool arcade close to downtown. I want to host it there.”

“Not bad,” I reply. Minhyuk provides me the name of the arcade. “I will look into that today as I have several things I need to look into online.”

“Thank you,” says Minhyuk. “Do you think Hinata would come?” Usually this would not be a question but Hinata always came over for Minhyuk birthday. The past two years he didn’t for obvious reasons.

“I know he would,” I reply with a smile. The pancake is mixed where I can start cooking. 

“Dad when will I see him again?” he asks. 

“I will talk to Hinata and see when we can get together,” I reply. “I promise.” Minhyuk relaxes because I never break a promise. I am sure Hinata wouldn’t mind seeing me or Minhyuk. Plus, he can help me plan this party. I will see if Hyuna wants to help but something tells me she isn’t going to be up to the task. “Minhyuk, can you tell me why you want to be around Hinata so much?” I have been wondering this for some time. I just realized after his freak out how attached he has gotten.

“He treats me like I am teenager,” he explains. “He doesn’t baby me. You seem happier around him.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask trying not to panic. I am glad I get to look away from him as I flip the pancakes.

“You smile a lot more,” he explains. “You laugh more too. You crack some funny jokes and we just have a lot of fun. You also let me do a lot of stuff mom doesn’t. I like being able to try new things.” I turn to face him.

“I can see you are growing up,” I explain. “I am allowing you to do more because you are becoming a young teen. Mom and I have been talking about allowing you to make more decisions.”

“Really!” he exclaims. “Are you serious?” I hold in a chuckle of amusement. 

“Really,” I reply. I wish Hyuna was here to witness this. I told her it was time. I think seeing the joy on his face would inspire her. I put his pancakes on the plate sliding them in front of him. “Did you need syrup?”

“Please!” he exclaims. Children and their sugar. There will be no chocolate chip or syrup for me. I am thinking about adding a side of bacon though. Hyuna walks into the kitchen with her exercise gear on. “Morning mom.”

“Hey sweetie,” she replies. “You haven’t cleaned up yet?”

“He’s eating first,” I reply. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m feeling unproductive,” she replies. “I’m going to go for a jog. That might help get me moving this morning.”

“You should have some of dad’s pancakes,” suggest Minhyuk with a smile on his face. 

“Maybe,” replies Hyuna. I know she won’t have any. Her tone said it all.

“Sweetheart, I need to speak to you about Minhyuk birthday this year,” I reply. “We can discuss that later among other things.” I can see the confusion on her face.

“Okay,” she says slowly. “I got my cell on me. Let me know if you need me.”

“Be safe out there,” I reply as she walks out of the kitchen. I hope Hyuna hears me out. I glance at Minhyuk is happily digging into his breakfast. I am already getting some ideas for his party. I hope Hyuna will be on board with everything I recommend. It’s not for me but our son.


	17. Chapter 17

KAGEYAMA

THE FOLLOWING DAY

Hinata messaged yesterday evening checking in on me. I called him later that night from my temporary room. He sounded so worried about me. I guess I can understand since I had sex with a man for the first time. He doesn’t even know how erect I became just from talking to him. I would be embarrassed but I was alone. No one has to know. Hinata makes me feel…..I don’t know how to word it. I can’t stop thinking about it though. Trying to find out what it is he makes me feel and why. It’s not just the sex. This started well before then. We will be meeting up to discuss Minhyuk party. I at least got the invitations done. Minhyuk will be passing those out tomorrow at school. I wanted to ensure the parents had enough notice. We can work on the details later.

I knock on Kenma’s door. I must admit he lives in a nice apartment community. I haven’t seen very many children which I know probably makes him happy. I remember Hinata saying something about Kenma not getting along with kids. I don’t see how. Kids are kids. Kenma opens the door wearing jeans and a light sweatshirt. It is rather chilly this morning.

“Hi,” greets Kenma. “Thanks for coming.” I nod my head walking inside. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thank you,” I reply. His place is smaller than Hinata, but I am sure Kenma doesn’t need anything big. He leads me into his living room. I feel so large in here. I sit down on the sofa as he chooses to sit down on the love seat. “How are you today?”

“A little stressed I won’t lie,” he replies. He runs his hands over his jeans. “How have you been?”

“I am doing well,” I reply. “Enjoying my down time while I have it. I have begun to look into opening my own restaurant.”

“Really, wow,” says Kenma. 

“Thinking about it!” I clarify. “Nothing to get too excited about. Running a business let alone a restaurant is hard work.”

“Absolutely,” he replies. “I recall Yamaguchi saying how much you have enjoyed cooking.”

“I have,” I reply. “I’m not sure if I could do it for a living like Yamaguchi does.” Kenma nods.

“Sounds like you are a busy man indeed,” he replies. “I am hoping you can help me or shed some insight.”

“I will do my best,” I reply. “It depends.” Kenma nods.

“I’m not sure if you are aware that Kuroo and Hinata stopped talking,” he replies.

“Hinata has mentioned it,” I reply. “He didn’t tell me why.” That is true. Hinata didn’t tell me why but I can take stab as to why they did stop talking. Hinata has not only stopped talking with Kuroo but they are no longer having sex. Kenma puts his hand over his mouth before nervously biting his nail. Jeez……

“I don’t get it,” he replies confusion present in his voice. “Hinata is cool with everyone. I mean you guys had a falling out, but we all understood why. This one I don’t get.”

“Why not ask Kuroo?” I inquire. “He’s your best friend.”

“That’s just it,” says Kenma. “He’s shut me out.” That surprises me. Kuroo has known Kenma for a long time. They have a lot of history. Why not confide in him. 

“What do you mean he shut you out?” I ask. Kenma looks seriously at me for a moment.

“This stays between us,” he replies. “I trust you to not repeat anything said here.”

“You have my word,” I reply. Kenma nods.

“Kuroo and I were close,” he explains. “About 4-5 years ago I noticed he was acting……a little different. I have known him my whole life so anything he does I will notice. They were little things, so I didn’t care. He was happy he made the Olympic team. He was thriving living his best life. Long as he wasn’t doing drugs or anything to harm himself all was well. I said all of this to say he slowly stopped confiding in me. I’m not sure if you know what that is like, but I could feel the difference.” I study Kenma face. My heart tightens in my chest. Does he love Kuroo?

“I’m sorry,” I say softly. I stare at him seeing that pained expression. 

“Thank you,” he replies. “I didn’t want to complain you know. Kuroo is such a great person, a social butterfly. I was expecting him to make more friends as we went to college and start living our life. What surprised me is how close he got to Hinata.” I don’t know how much Kenma knows. I must tread lightly. Just from what he has said up until now. He loves Kuroo. I am not sure if he realizes this or not. 

“Hinata is a social butterfly like Kuroo,” I reply. Kenma nods. 

“It seemed to happen after he joined the team,” he says. “Did you notice that as well?”

“I did,” I reply. “Long as they were doing their job it didn’t bother me.”

“Understandable,” says Kenma. “I’ll get to the point. Something must have happened a few weeks back. Kuroo doesn’t want to discuss Hinata. He is acting like a damn child.” I’m not surprised to hear this. “Hinata has no problem talking about Kuroo but said he wanted to give him space. He also won’t tell me why they had a falling out. He said something about a misunderstanding. What the hell does that even mean!”

“That could mean a lot things, so I get your frustration,” I reply. I don’t want to give him my input on this. He needs to hear what is going on from Kuroo. I know Hinata won’t tell Kenma as he doesn’t know Hinata is gay. “What did you need me to do?”

“I want you to help get Kuroo and Hinata together so they can talk,” says Kenma. “My best friend barely confides in me but now that Hinata and him aren’t speaking……I don’t know what the fuck happened to him. I just want my best friend back. I think Hinata and him becoming friends again can help.” Friends? He clearly doesn’t know they were friends with benefits. I definitely don’t want Kuroo fucking with Hinata romantically in any way. I don’t have anything to worry about as it is clear to me Hinata has no romantic feelings towards Kuroo.

“Hinata has been busy recently,” I reply. “He is going to be helping me plan Minhyuk birthday party. He has many events for his clothing line as well. How are you planning to arrange for him and Kuroo to speak?” Kenma sighs closing his eyes.

“I’m going to have to lie,” he replies. “If I even mention Hinata Kuroo just fucking loses it. I was thinking we could have them meet. Rather it is at my place, yours, Kuroo, or Hinata’s. We need to make sure they won’t run away from whatever the hell is going on.” I don’t want Kuroo in my house. I certainly don’t want him in Hinata’s. I don’t think he would go if he knew what we were planning to do.

“I know I can convince Hinata to come here,” I reply confidently. “Based on what you have told me about Kuroo I think it is best he is here in your home. I will make sure Hinata comes here to talk.” Kenma releases a deep breath.

“Thank you,” he replies. He glares at me. “I don’t know what happen between you and Kuroo but I appreciate you doing this.” I stand up.

“It’s no problem really,” I reply. “I am sure everything will work out.” Hopefully not too much. “Let me know when this will be taking place. I will make sure Hinata is there.”

“Great,” says Kenma. ‘Thank you for doing this. You didn’t have to.”

“Your heart is in the right place,” I reply. “You clearly want to see your friends happy.” Kenma nods as I walk towards the door. Man, this is so weird. I bid Kenma goodbye heading back home despite me wanting to see Hinata. I know if I see him, we will end up having sex. I don’t want him to think I am using him for sex. Besides I don’t want to complicate things. I get home seeing Hyuna in the living room watching TV. “Hey, got a moment?” She is still dressed up from brunch early in the day. She avoided me all day yesterday. I am sure she thought I was going to be out for a while.

“Tobio,” she mutters.

“This is about our son’s party, relax,” I inform her sitting down. “This party means a lot to him. He will be passing out invitations to his classmates tomorrow.”

“You were going to have this party regardless then?” she inquiries. 

“I am sure you want our son to have a birthday party,” I reply. “He wants to have it this arcade. I was thinking we could have Yamaguchi cater the party. Maybe hire a decorator to make the room look nice. I saw the arcade staff can do it, but I wasn’t feeling what they put together.”

“Typical,” she relies folding her legs. “You know I am good with that stuff.” I begin to smile.

“Exactly,” I reply. “I also need help with deciding what to put in the goodie bags.”

“They are 10 and 11 year olds, so I have no idea myself,” replies Hyuna. We both begin to chuckle. This is the first time I have seen her smile in weeks. 

“I will see what I can find out too,” I reply. “I don’t want anything too expensive but as Minhyuk would say it has to be cool.” Hyuna laughs.

“He would most certainly want that,” she replies. “I can get with Tadashi about the menu and research goodie bag gifts.”

“You are already looking into a decorator,” I reply. “I will look into booking the room. I do plan to get with Hinata for his advice on goodie bags and food options.” Hyuna leans forward.

“Why him?” she inquires. I sigh.

“I hate to say this, but he knows our son pretty well,” I explain. “Minhyuk tells him stuff he doesn’t tell us.” Hyuna folds her arms.

“I don’t get it,” she replies. “What is so great about him?”

“Don’t feel too bad,” I reply. “Minhyuk talks to Hinata over me too. I am getting him to open to me. You can too you know.” Hyuna looks at me with an unreadable face. 

“Let me know what Hinata feedback is,” she replies. “Although we are paying, we make the final decisions.”

“It’s not about money,” I reply. “Hinata could easily pay for this whole party with no problem.” 

“So can we!” says Hyuna standing up. 

“Wait,” I reply standing up. “I looked up a list of counselors. I wanted you to go over the list with me so we can pick one together.”

“You pick one,” she replies. “The counselor was your idea.”

“Yes, but your opinion is important,” I explain. “We need to feel comfortable opening up to this person.”

“Um sure,” she replies. “Drop the list off in my room. I will get to it when I get to it.”

“I need an answer within a week,” I reply. 

“Don’t rush me!” she hisses before walking away. God I swear that woman is impossible. I feel my phone buzz seeing Hinata text me. Man, I am really nervous about this whole him patching things up with Kuroo. Am I selfish for not wanting them to even be friends? Hinata clearly wants friendship while Kuroo wants more. How is this even going to work out? I take a deep breath having no idea how this is going to play out.


End file.
